


Actions and Consequences part 3

by weepingelm



Series: ACTIONS AND CONSEQUENCES [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY CARRIES ON AFTER PART ONE AND TWO BUT CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE.</p><p>Arthur died of old age and Merlin decided to leave Camelot far behind and take Aithusa to find the dragons from the east. Merlin wants to avoid people and relationships until Arthur returns. This is a tale of his wait and the eventual return of Arthur when he is needed most.<br/>Major Character death at end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to China and there be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one now beta'ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a beta for this story so will editing the chapters already posted and updating as and when I can. It is finished so bare with me please.  
> Thank you to WhatIsThisNormalYouSpeakOff for your help.

After Merlin and Aithusa took off from the lake they headed east. It wasn’t long before they crossed a large stretch of water and Merlin realised they were now flying over the homeland of the Franks. They flew for the whole day and as night began to fall they landed in a forest clearing, well away from human habitation. Merlin really couldn’t cope with people now. He set to and lit a fire, and thought back to all the camp sites he had helped to set up during his early years in Camelot. Tears once more began to fall as he remembered all the happy times with his king and the knights, now all gone. Aithusa nudged Merlin and he held onto her for comfort as they slept the through the night. The next morning Merlin collected berries and roots and made himself a meal, leaving Aithusa to hunt her own food. Once they had both fed themselves Merlin poured water over the fire and filled his water skin. then they set of once more. They continued this way for many days, with the countryside changing under them, keeping well away from any sign of settlements. Although Merlin had heard of many dragons that inhabited these areas, they saw no sign of any. He knew they were persecuted and hunted down so was determined to continue. 

Merlin had heard of a country far to the east, where there were dragons that were still accepted by people and wanted Aithusa to live in peace and have company with the chance of a mate. He wanted to find somewhere where he could keep away from people. Knowing you were immortal was scary; he didn’t want to have to keep losing the people he loved. Merlin knew that would drive him mad. He was hoping to find somewhere he could mix with people occasionally while at the same time keep away long enough to stop him becoming too attached to anyone while he awaited Arthur's return. Even though he had no idea how long he would have to wait, he felt that somehow, when that time came, his magic would pull him back to where he was needed.  
One morning they started to fly over a spectacular landscape of forested hills and valleys unlike anything before. The hills were steep sided and shaped like dragons’ teeth and covered the area as far as he could see. Merlin was later to find out the area was called Guangxi in the country of China. Aithusa began to sense the presence of other dragons. She knew they were different than herself, but they where dragons just the same. Changing course slightly, she began to increase her speed and flew with more purpose.  
“So Aithusa. we have nearly reached our destination. I wonder if these dragons have Dragon lords as well. I hope they will like us both”  
Aithusa hadn’t thought that they would not be liked and it worried her. Feeling muscles tensing under him, Merlin patted the dragon’s side.  
“Don’t worry, they will love you. I am sure” He consoled.  
“I hope they like us both. I will not stay I will not stay anywhere we aren’t welcome” Aithusa huffed.  
The pair decided to land and rest before going further. Finding a clearing in a valley they settled down, Merlin again went to find something to eat. Everything looked so different, but he was careful to check with his magic before trying anything. Aithusa went exploring in some caves nearby, she soon returned to the camp site looking very excited.  
“I can smell dragons in the caves but there are none there at the moment, although the caves go back a long way.” Aithusa was exited she was getting tired of constantly flying.  
“I’ll come with you as soon as I have had something to eat and drink, if the caves are unused we can use one as a base.” Merlin quickly sorted himself out and then followed Aithusa up to the caves. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this; the caverns were huge and seemed to go back forever. There were tooth like structures made of rock hanging down from the roof. Merlin has amazed at their beauty. At first they found no sign of life but after looking in several caves, Merlin called out in dragon tongue in the hope it might attract one of the local dragons. To his surprise he was successful, but they both had a shock when the dragon appeared from one of the passages that opened out at the back of the cave.

The dragon was very different than Aithusa. It was about the same size but was a reddish brown in colour. What was surprising was the lack of wings and it appeared to be wet.

"Oh! How did that happen, poor thing." cried Aithusa.

Merlin looked carefully at the dragon talking in dragon tongue in a calm voice as he did so. The Chinese dragon had it's head twisted to one side and was studying both Merlin and Aithusa. After several moments Merlin could hear it speaking in his head. He was surprised as he expected to have trouble understanding dragon speak with a dragon so far from home.

" Who are you and why are you here?" The dragon was commanding, and Merlin felt his chest quiver slightly, although he had no reason to be afraid.

"My name is Merlin and this is Aithusa. We have travelled far to find the dragons of the east. We mean no harm but are looking for a place to stay for Aithusa to find others of her kind."

"I have never seen such a dragon." the red beast turned to speak to Aithusa. "You have wings like a bat. Do you fly?"

"Yes I do. I thought you had been injured and lost your wings... No disrespect but I have never heard of a dragon with out wings before."

"Stay here I will get the others to met with you, do not go further into the caves until I return."With that the dragon turned and went further into the cave.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta is busy busy so I have for the moment read through and corrected my own work and have reposted this chapter. Once it has been seen by my Beat I will correct again if needed. Thank you for staying with me.  
> .................................................................................................................................................

“Well that was a surprise” Merlin sat down unsure what to do next.  
“How strange, Dragons who can’t fly I can’t believe it!” Aithusa was obviously amazed.

“I wouldn’t mention it too much if I were you, they probably think your strange with wings and they are dragons after all.” Merlin was worried that Aithusa would upset their hosts. He knew without doubt that Kilgarrah would have done. He would have felt them inferior and had no tact.

“I’m not silly” Aithusa sounded hurt but Merlin knew better and was glad he warned her. After all she was still very young.

They both moved to the cave opening, and were sat looking over the countryside laid out in front of them. For as far as they could see there were deep valleys and tall thin rocky hills, covered in vegetation. Merlin thought this would suit his purposes well .There was no sign of human habitation and it would be quite easy to be alone, except for the dragons. With lots of caves there would be plenty of shelter and there seemed to be plenty of vegetation for him to eat, and several streams nearby for a good water supply. He hoped that the dragons would allow them to stay. For the first time since the death of Arthur he felt that he could belong somewhere.

The two of them sat in silence each busy with their own thoughts and waited. It was a couple of hours later when the dragon they had first met returned, with two other dragons. They were slightly larger than the first one. One of them was a large dull red beast, and the other was even redder than the first one they had seen. Again they talked to Merlin and Aithusa with mind speak.

“Where have you come from, and what is your business here?” said the larger dragon.

“We have come from far away to the west, from a place called Camelot. We left there as our friends have all died, and I had heard that this was a land of dragons. My companion Aithusa is the last of her kind left in the land we left, and she is looking for a mate. I am looking for a place to heal my heart as I have lost my friends and need to find a new purpose.”

“There is none of your kind in these hills; you will need to move on to find them. Aithusa is welcome to stay, although as she is so different from us I doubt she will find a mate. There are several types of dragon here, but none who have wings although some of us can still fly in the clouds.” the voice sounded very dismissive to both Merlin and Aithusa.

“I won’t stay unless Merlin does he is my kin.” Aithusa replied. She was upset at how they had been welcomed. She knew how much Merlin had wanted to find somewhere they could settle together.  
The second red dragon looked at them both and then felt into Aithusa’s mind. It was a gentle search as if the dragon wanted to feel the truth of their words. After a few moments the second red dragon spoke:  
“I understand your pain, and your wish for peace you may stay.” The dragons voice was softer than the first and Merlin knew instinctively she was a female and hope that she would be able to guide Aithusa.

“Thank you, can we know your names please so we my address you correctly?” Merlin was curious and relieved.  
“The young dragon who you saw first is Boa, she one of my daughters. My partner is Qiang and I am Huan. We live in the lakes and come to these caves by an underground stream. So you were lucky to find us. Boa heard your call and was curious. We must go back now, but will visit again tomorrow you are welcome to use this cave if you wish. Tomorrow we will return with others, as we have much to discuss. With that the three dragons turned and went back down the passageway.

“Well that’s interesting, and good news, we have found friends at last. What a pity you don’t swim Aithusa. Come on lets sort ourselves out now we are staying.”

Merlin looked across at Aithusa and smiled at the face she was pulling.

“Get in water! What strange dragons these are. I’m going to find some food” with that she flew off into the surrounding countryside.

The friends spent the rest of the day settling in. Merlin used his magic to make a small area of the cave more comfortable, forming a sleeping ledge into the side of the cave, and in another area he formed a table. He didn’t do too much, as he thought he might like to find a smaller cave that would be easier to keep warm once they were settled. At the moment he knew he could curl up with Aithusa at night, but if they found dragons that lived on the land he would encourage her to stay more with her own kind. Over the next few weeks the couple met more and more dragons as word of their arrival spread. Boa visited most days, and often brought her siblings with her. She told them she was one from a clutch of nine. This apparently was normal with Chinese dragons, although they often only had the one clutch in a lifetime. But then he figured looking after nine baby dragons at once would put anyone of off having another brood. Merlin found out that there were several sorts of dragon, and five different colours, although the colours varied in shade so there appeared more than that. What they all had in common was the long and slender shape so different than Aithusa or Kilgarrah. Unlike the fear that the people of Camelot had for dragons, in China they were revered and worshiped by the local people. They were considered a good omen and brought the much needed rain.

The human population in the area was very sparse, and they had yet to meet any of them. After a few weeks Merlin found just the cave for him, part of the way up a hill, and after making sure he was not offending the dragons he moved into it and set about making it more homely. He made a magical cabinet, where he kept this spell book to keep it safe from the damp and insects; it was his most prised possession. He decided to travel to the nearest small village to see if he could trade for a few other things he needed, like a good cooking pot. Merlin needed to keep himself busy, to try to keep the sadness in his heart from overwhelming him. There wasn’t a moment that he didn’t think about Arthur and his other friends.

One morning he set early off leaving Aithusa behind. It took him four days to reach the village, only to find that he couldn’t understand the language, but with much laughter on both sides he managed to make himself understood. He knew from the dragons that White magic was accepted by the people, so he used some to put the people at ease. He also helped a man injured by a local wild animal. The locals seemed glad to have a healer near them. After spending a few days in the settlement he made his way back to his cave. He had been away for nearly two weeks. Aithusa was pleased to see him back, she had been worried about him.

After that Merlin found that he would receive human visitors, mostly they wanted his help with healing, and in exchange they would bring him gifts of foods and other useful items. Occasionally they would want him to return to their village, to visit those too ill to travel. Gradually he began to learn their language, although it took many years to understand the local written word which only the local scholars used. He soon changed to the Chinese style of dress and packed his brown jacket and other cloths away. His last neckerchiefs were placed with the hidden spell book as they still held a special place in his heart. They were the only things he has left from his mother. His magic had kept them in a good state for many years, but there was only so long he could keep using them, she had made them 70 years ago.

Merlin made sure to keep his visits to the village to a minimum as he had no wish to get to friendly with people. Being immortal would only bring him pain as those around him grew old and died. With the dragons however he became great friends, and spent many hours in their company. Aithusa found a young male dragon Gang that wished to court with her, and was often seen flying up in the clouds with him. Dragon courtship was a long drawn out affair lasting decades. The dragons had the responsibility for the weather and were very diligent in their duties. Aithusa was determined to learn as much as she could.


	3. Robin Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters of this story will follow Merlins life before Arthurs return. As I always want to know how he passed the time rather that the 1500 year later Arthur woke up. The second half of the story will include Arthur and co. So please bare with me. The gap makes Merlin what he becomes and shapes his views.

As the centuries passed changes began to occur in the country, and Merlin found he was moving further into the wilder areas as the human population grew. Then after some five hundred years he got the urge to travel. So every century or so he would take off and explore the world. He had to order Aithusa to stay behind, but promised to keep in touch with mind speak as long as he remained in range for mind speak.  
Merlin mainly kept to the uninhabited regions, just going to settlements and towns when needed. He was surprised at the population growth since he travelled though before. There were many more towns and stone buildings. Europe was a different place than it had been when they travelled through it, on the way to China. But its people still seemed to prefer fighting to peace. He met some Knights Templers going on a Crusade to a place called Jerusalem. It seemed that a religion called the Catholic Church was fighting the Arabs. The Knights Templers said they had promised their god they would gain the holy land, and be chaste and had vowed poverty. Merlin found this strange as they appeared wealthier than many of the local people, and owned horses and armour. He couldn’t help but think people would always bend the truth to fit their ideals, and that people would see only what they wanted to. 

How fighting could be done in the name of the gods he was unsure, and always had been. He was surprised to hear that his country of birth was now united and called England, and the King was called Richard the Lionheart. But the king was spending most of his time in Europe and fighting on the crusades. He couldn’t understand this at all. How much land did one person need? And why had people still not learned to live in peace? The idea of Albion where all could live in peace together seemed as far away as it ever had. Although he felt that what Arthur had built had been near to that, but alas it hadn’t lasted. 

Merlin took care when showing his magic, it was still suppressed in many areas so used it only when he was on his own. Anyway he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Travelling on he decided to briefly visit the site of the old Camelot, only to find hardly a trace remained. He was surprised that a lot of the surrounding woods had been cut down, and hoped that all the wildlife had found new homes. He went into the hidden cave that had once held Kilgharrah, and took a small sack of the gold Arthur had hidden for him. He also visited the lake in the hope that Freya would come to him but despite waiting for several days, and crying out for her, she never appeared so he set off once more. 

He wanted to buy a few things on his way back; he needed a new carrier for his medicines, as his old one was getting very tatty. He spent long enough in England to learn the language. He was surprised how much it had changed since he had left. He made a promise to himself he would visit every few hundred years, so when Arthur returned, he would understand what the people where saying. The other thing he noticed while he was there, was the effects of the Kings absence was having on the country. The Regent Prince John seemed to be ignoring the people, and not following his brother’s wishes. Oh well perhaps it was the way with siblings, he thought that perhaps it wasn’t so surprising that Morgana fought with Arthur. Sometimes he was pleased he’d never had any brothers or sisters.

 

On his way back to the continent Merlin decided to look first further north than he had travelled before, one day he was approached by a group of outlaws. After first making sure he hid his gold with magic, he went back with them to their camp. The leader was called Robin Hood and he seemed to be trying to put right the wrongs being done to the common people, by the local leader. Robin’s second in command, Little John, reminded him of Percy, they were both about the same height. There the similarities ended, where Percy hardly said a word, Little John was always talking. Robin himself seemed a nice enough man and his followers for the most part made him welcome. But Merlin soon moved on, as he didn’t want to get involved as he could see himself making friends.

After that Merlin went back to his new home in China as quickly as he could, he was missing his dragon friends. He soon settled back into the way of life he had made for himself, and it was many years before he travelled again. In the mean time he helped the local villagers as before. They would visit him in his cave and leave him gifts in return for his healing powers. They seemed to like talking to him and believed him to be wise. Whenever they visited he met them in his Dragoon persona, as it seemed to fit his abilities better, less questions were asked of an old man. They never seemed to question why he had lived so long and he never gave away his secret.


	4. Leonardo de Vinci

The next time he set forth across Europe he was met with a pestilence he had could never have imagined, he helped whereever he could. The Black Death had spread across the land killing nearly half the population. 

Merlin first came across it in the country of the mogul people, but it spread before him as he travelled west, and even crossed the channel to England. He helped where he could, but it was sometime before he had worked out it was the fleas from the rats that were spreading the disease as they moved from place to place. 

He was careful to ensure that he kept free of the fleas, using magical wards to keep them away. But even as powerful as he was he could do nothing to stop the spread, only managing to save a few souls as he travelled. 

It made his travel difficult, as most places banned travel in an effort to try to stop the spread. But using his magic he moved across Europe, making sure he wasn’t responsible for taking the death anywhere new. When he reached the English Channel he was distressed to hear it had already reached England, and was killing so many people that they were digging their own graves, so that if they became ill they could fall in them, and the remaining folk could just fill them in. 

Merlin travelled west across the country, and was amazed when he reached a place called Salisbury when he could see, from miles away, the spire of their new Cathedral. He was told by locals it had been built, a hundred years previously, as a place to worship their new god. He wondered at how it had been built and its beauty and size, but couldn’t understand the need for such a building, when no one could live within and the poor were still destitute. 

He stopped in Salisbury for awhile, helping the priests look after the plague victims, before he set of once more using his magic once again to avoid the ban on travelling. As he moved closer towards the place where Camelot had once stood he visited Glastonbury, and was astounded to hear that the monks had found King Arthur's tomb with a cross belonging to him.

He went to talk to the monks, who seemed to believe they truly had found the tomb. He wished he could tell them than that Arthur didn’t have a tomb as his body was waiting in Avalon to rise again. But at least his friend was still remembered.

He listened to their tales with disbelief and was upset that Gwen and Lancelot had been treated so badly by history. He laughed when he heard he had been an old man, but thought it served him right for inventing Dragoon.  
After awhile he moved on to the site of Camelot and visited the lake, wishing Freya would come to see him but she never showed. He sat for a while by the lake wondering what sort of thing would prompt Arthurs return, as losing nearly half of the population had not been enough. Collecting a small amount of the gold coins from the dragons cave he decided to return once more to China, and set of back the way he had come. This time avoiding all the settlements and towns, he had had enough of death.

Once he got back to his cave he tried to blank out all the death he has seen, but he found it difficult. Merlin was by nature a healer and saver of life, to see so much death and not be able to do anything had hit him hard. He immersed himself in the dragons and their culture, avoiding as many people as he could. This went on for a couple of centuries, until Aithusa and her mate talked Merlin into once more seeking out his own kind.

So setting out once more he decided to travel following the coat line. He loved the sea and had never had much chance to spend time near it in the past. On his last trip he had found a way to use his magic to help him learn languages quickly, and he now had no trouble communicating wherever he found himself. Arriving in Italy he met a painter called Michelangelo, who was doing incredible work painting a ceiling in a place called the Sistine Chapel. He looked at the building in awe. 

What he couldn’t help but notice was the smell; he couldn’t remember Camelot smelling so bad. He supposed it was from so many people living so close together; he was already missing his new home.

The thing that surprised him the most was the Vatican City built for the Pope and his followers. He still had problems understanding the need of such buildings, for priests and their religion, when so many people were poor. After a few weeks he left and headed to Florence where he stopped for some time. 

He didn’t intend to stay as long, but he met up with another painter and scientist called Leonardo de Vinci ,and was invited by him to stay for a while. He was amazed at the man’s work, particularly the maps of the inside of the human body. They got on well and Merlin stayed with him in his small house. Leonardo wanted Merlin to stay with him permanently, and tried everything in his power to talk Merlin into staying.

“You are a beautiful young man, I would like to paint you, and surely you could stay longer. Or do you have a lover you need to get back to?” he asked. Merlin smiled if only he knew he was talking to a man not to short of a thousand years old!

Merlin kept telling him that he had no lover but Leonardo wouldn’t let it rest. In the end Merlin told him about Freya saying she had died and so had his best friends; he no longer made close friends as he couldn’t bear to part from them. 

It wasn’t until later that Leonardo truly understood. He had fallen down a flight stairs and would have been badly injured had Merlin not used his magic to save him. The warlock slowed down time, so he could catch the other man by the arm. After Leonardo had got over the shock, Merlin explained and they spent talked into the night. The next morning Leonardo asked Merlin if had been in love with either Arthur or Gwaine. Merlin said he had loved them both but had not been in love with them. 

It soon became apparent that Leonardo was asking Merlin to be his lover. Merlin was shocked and flattered, but declined the offer. Not only did Leonardo look a bit like his older self Dragoon, but Merlin had never considered having a relationship with a man. In fact since Freya he had never thought of anyone in that way. 

He had often wondered whether he had been attracted to Freya due to his magic, and the need for her to become the lady of the lake. Perhaps his magic didn’t want the complication of another person in Merlin’s life. That thought made him sad, he seemed to have given so much up for his gift and destiny.

The next morning he packed his few belongings and moved on once more, promising Leonardo to come back for a visit on his way back to China. Travelling on he soon passed a huge hole in the ground from where the stone was being quarried for all the stone buildings. It covered a large area and left everything covered in dust. He wondered if this need to build stone buildings had any effect on the balance of the world. It seemed to Merlin that people were taking without putting anything back. He soon realised that there was a great deal of unrest and fighting in the Europe as once more two groups of Christians were in dispute. The Catholics and Protestants couldn’t get on. Would there ever be a time of peace for the people?.


	5. Aithusa's a Mother

Once in England he found they had a new King called Henry V111, he had been made a King at only 19 year old and he had a hard task ahead of him. For such a young man to rule such a large area would be difficult. But the people seemed to love him. Merlin took great care not to expose his gift, as witchcraft was persecuted, and he didn’t want to expose himself to the authorities. London was overcrowded and filthy in places, with human waste running down the centre of the streets. He wondered what Gaius would have made of it all. It wasn’t right for people to live this way. No wonder there was so much sickness about. Not able to stand the stench any longer Merlin made his way as fast as he could to the lake and stayed there for a week before collecting another small bag of gold from the site of Camelot, now completely invisible. He felt sorry that a place that once held such an important role in his life was no longer there. 

Leaving England once more Merlin made his way back to Florence and spent a couple of weeks with Leonardo before heading once more back to his cave. Leonardo gave him one of his notebooks as a farewell gift. Merlin was amazed at the gift it contained many drawings of the human body that so fascinated Merlin, as well as some wonderful machines that seemed totally fanciful. In exchange he gave Leonardo one of his gold coins, explaining that it once belonged to King Arthur.

He didn’t visit any other towns or cities on the way but travelled as quickly as he could back to his cave. He was pleased to hear that Aithusa had started on her clutch of eggs. He was so happy for her and wondered if, as they were a mixture of the two species of dragon, he would need to call them from their shells. Only time would tell. The nest as yet had only three eggs so he supposed he would have some time to find out. That at least would stop his travelling for a century or two.  
He put his gift from Leonardo in his protected space with his spell book and settled back into his life. He loved the Chinese dragons, they were so different from Kilgarrah, but that may have been due to him seeing all his kin killed. Merlin always thought that had twisted the Great Dragon’s mind somewhat.

The local dragons were so colourful ranging from white, azure vermillion and black, with all sorts of shades of in between. Once he had got to know them, he was surprised at how their characters varied. In many ways Aithusa’s partner Gang had a similar personality, in dragon terms, to Gwaine although he was less of a flirt. Dragons were very loyal to their partners. Merlin learnt that Gang meant strength, which is what Gwaine had been called by the man on the bridge many centuries before. 

Merlin couldn’t be happier for Aithusa, it made the move to China worthwhile, just to see her happy and settled. Merlin still had periods when he sat thinking about his friend, sometimes for days on end, and he always felt worse on his return from his trips. It was probably because he mixed with humans so much when he was away. He couldn’t understand their need to fight wars, and the unkindness shown to those less fortunate.

Now he was back he stayed in the hills most of the time, but still helped the locals if they asked for it. Through them he heard about another war going on, between the British and the Chinese, he understood that the drug Opium was the cause. The British had been in China for some time, the villagers told him weren’t liked and wanted to run China, which the Chinese took exception to. He didn’t get involved nor did he seek out the truth of what was happening. Most leaders, to his mind, weren’t happy unless they were fighting someone. A few of the injured escaped to the hills and he helped them if he could, but did not willingly seek them out.

Aithusa’s eggs had hatched and she was a good mother, they hadn’t needed his help to be called from the eggs, but she had got him to name three of them. He was so pleased for her and her mate. Only one of her babies had wings, she was of stockier build and white like her mother. They called her Aithusa after her mother. During the first few years he often found the baby dragons in his cave. They liked his company, but they were mischievous and he had to make sure he kept anything away from them he didn’t want damaged. As they got bigger it became more of a problem so instead he visited them daily in one of the larger caves nearby. They often brought him gifts of game they had caught in the nearby forest.  
When they first started to bring him things they were often so chewed he couldn’t use them but they gradually improved. The baby dragons would have help, from their parents for the first century of their lives, when they would teach them all they needed to know to cope with their many duties. He never said but his favourite of the babies was the young Aithusa.

It was good to see the family so happy. When Arthurs call finally came and he left China, it would be good to know that Aithusa was happy would be well looked after by her mate.


	6. The First World War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note as I have edited this work you may have to read the previous chapter to follow the complete story as I have made the previous chapters longer. Sorry  
> ................................................................................................................................................

The next news that reached him from the outside was about a war affecting the entire world; this time surely Arthur would be needed. In the later months of 1914 Merlin set off once more for Camelot. He didn’t want to get too involved, until he found Arthur, so taking care not to be seen, he moved using his magic and kept out of sight.

Reaching England he immediately headed for the lake. He had felt no call or pull and couldn’t understand it. After a month waiting there he decided that perhaps this wasn’t the time for Arthur’s return and started to head back. He reached France in January of the next year and ended up in the trenches helping the wounded. Staying for a couple of years, he tried to help the injured as best he could. No one seemed to question why he was there as long as he was helping; he picked up new ideas from the medics to add to his healing knowledge. Talking to the men he heard many stories of how they had joined up thinking the war would be over quickly. He watched the brave lads go over the top to seemly pointless deaths.

He was badly injured a couple of times, but his magic healed him. One time he was out in no man’s land when a shell hit him. He was there for several days before he was found by an enemy soldier. The man left him after giving him a drag on a thing called a cigarette. The man obviously thought he would die and left him there. It was another couple of days before he was well enough to crawl back to the British trenches.

The fighting went on and on with thousands on both sides dying. Yet as far as Merlin could see the leaders kept well back out of danger. He saw the generals sometimes strutting about behind the lines and felt how different Arthur's approach had been, he was always found at the front of the battle fighting with his men. The war sickened him as did the court marshals of the young men who could no longer face the death fields, and were called cowards and shot by their own side. He became so sick of the whole thing he left and moved on towards China, and home no longer able to cope with the vast amounts of death on both sides. 

The troops on both sides were always hungry, wet and suffered from rotting feet. It was no wonder neither side seemed to be getting anywhere. As he travelled he helped were he could not caring which side the injured person had been fighting on. The destruction to the landscape and covered many hundreds of acres was immense; nothing good could come of such destruction. He didn’t blame the soldiers that were fighting after all it was the leaders not the common soldiers who decided to fight such a bloody war. 

After the war had finished he heard that ten million men had died and nearly as many horses it sickened him and he hoped never to see such a thing again. How would the balance of the land be restored? There were now miles without as much as a tree standing. Surely now people would stop fighting. What he had seen and been though changed him and it took him many years to get over the experience.


	7. The return

But the peace wasn’t to last, and even in his hideaway Merlin heard rumours that a Second World had started. This time men killed with much more efficiency, using machines and bombs made to kill even more at one time. The weapons and machines meant that Mother Nature’s bounties were once more being pulled from the earth, with no thought to how it would affect the worlds balance. Whole cities full of women and children were bombed. 

Merlin set off once more, this must be the time that Arthur would return. Again he helped he injured for a while but his heart was sick of the death, and he soon went home and hid in the hills. Near the end of the war he heard some news that made him cry in shame. What was the human race doing? He heard that a new sort of bomb had been used. One bomb to kill a whole city, two cities had been destroyed killing everything in its wake, and destroying the land for miles. Mother Nature could do nothing in face of such weapons. Merlin felt that nothing was worth what people were doing to each other and the world harmony.

Merlin knew he was a simple man, but he just couldn’t understand the killing. But at least the war was over. Then just a few years later the Chinese soldiers were fighting again in a place called Korea. He kept away this time but he often heard from villagers about the wars progress.   
Even once that war had finished, he continued to get news of smaller wars being fought in the world. It seemed people were never at peace. In nearby Vietnam a fierce war was fought and he heard of flying machines that spewed out flame burning everything it touched. Much like the dragons of old. But they never caused such destruction to the land. Many of the Vietnamese dragons fled the area unable to live in peace. Some sought sanctuary with the Chinese dragons, until the war was over, much as the Korean dragons had done a few years before. Merlin was amazed at how many different dragons lived in Asia. 

Merlin became a recluse, no longer seeking human company. He hoped Arthur’s call came soon, and that once he had helped him fulfil his destiny, he would be able to age and die. He had had enough.

The air gradually became polluted with strange smells and the cities grew. Several large floods and landslips occurred in his new homeland. He and the dragons moved several times deeper into the hills, as the human population intruded on their peace. Large tracks of forest were being cut down and more and more large holes were dug in the ground to satisfy the growing needs of the population. Even the people in the small villages seemed to be unhappy with the simple lives they had lived for years.

But it wasn’t until 2016 that he felt a strong pull on his magic and felt the urgent need to travel. This was nothing like he had felt before. Merlin knew that the time had come, Arthur needed him.   
He said goodbye to Aithusa, telling her that he might not return, but that she was to live her life to the full and not to worry about him. She wanted to go with him but she had young to care for and a mate. They spent a final week together, and when Merlin prepared to leave Aithusa cried. He collected her tears in one of his small bottles to take with him. On the day of departure he collected his treasures from his magical cabinet, changed into European style clothes once more and put one of his neckerchiefs round his neck, he was ready to go. 

All he needed to take with him fitted into two bags, the rest he was leaving behind; taking only those things he thought would be of use. He had never been one for possessions. Aithusa insisted she would fly him back to the lake; she was much stronger and larger than she had been all those years previously, when they left after Arthur’s death. With the help of Merlin’s magic it only took a week to reach their destination. Merlin kept her hidden from mans machines with his magic. 

When they got to England there was no sign of lake, it dried up. The two old friends said their goodbyes; Merlin promised that if he remained immortal, he would return to China one day. She flew off back to her family, sad at leaving her friend of centuries and her dragonlord behind.

Merlin waited for a while at the site of the lake. The pull on his magic was stronger but there was no sign of Arthur, so he went to the Great Dragons cave and the hidden stash of gold. He left his spell book and the book he had received from Leonardo de Vinci for safe keeping. He held the gold coin he had put around his neck one and a half centuries ago and incanted a spell to help locate the direction he needed to follow to find Arthur.

Merlin then set of for London with what he was stood up in, and a bag he had kept from when he first left all those years ago. The bag contained one spare set of clothes, a small sack of gold coins and a few small items. His was relying on his magic to tell him were to go. When he reached London he saw a sign at a shop saying gold bought and sold. He quickly removed three of the coins from his bag and with a quick burst of magic melted then into a ball and took it in and sold it. Better that than explaining how he had such old coins. He had had questions asked in the past and didn’t want to attracted attention to himself. Collecting up the notes he was given, he went into a café to get something to eat and sat reading a newspaper that had been left behind. 

Merlin gasped in surprise, on the front page was a picture of Arthur looking much the same as he had all those years ago. Although instead of armour he was dressed in a suit and tie. Merlin quickly read the article. Arthur still had the same name Arthur Pendragon. According to the paper he had just inherited an international media empire after the death of his father. Merlin thought that at least he wouldn’t have to cope with Uther this time.


	8. After all this time.

The article went on to say that Arthur was planning, to use his position and wealth, to push forward action on the environment. The article quoted him saying that:

‘Something had to happen. That human kind had to act and act now; they couldn’t rely on governments alone. The Worlds Governments had had years to take action, and all they had to show for it was string of broken promises. The world’s weather patterns were changing, causing major problems throughout the world but we, mankind, were all still polluting the world at an ever increasing rate. It was time for the people to force action on the world’s leaders; it was our children’s future and could no longer be put off.’ 

A list of influential backers was listed. At the end of the article it said that Mr Pendragon would be giving a live interview that the BBC evening, which would also be screened on all the Pendragon Corporation’s networks worldwide.

Merlin checked the date on the paper, to make sure it was today’s, and set off for broadcasting house as quick as he could. He got a taxi with some of his money. Once he got there he sat outside trying to think what to do next. Merlin had been sat there for an hour when he saw Arthur, going towards the door surrounded by what looked like bodyguards. There was no way he would be able to get close enough to talk to him. His head was in a spin, Arthur, was here, after all these years of waiting.

“Arthur!” he shouted at the top of his voice, but he knew Arthur hadn’t heard. ‘Ah well!’ Merlin thought, all or nothing, he ran and tried to push though to speak to Arthur. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back roughly. 

“Come on, you can’t do that. Go and find someone else to bother.” a voice said in his ear. He was pushed back, but tried once more.

“You are a persistent bugger aren’t you, for a skinny bag of wind.” the voice not only sounded amused but he recognised it.

“Gwaine it’s me Merlin!” not only Arthur was back but Gwaine. 

The familiar face of Gwaine looked at him puzzled:

“Sorry mate, I don’t know you do I?”

“Yes you do! It’s me Merlin, you idiot.” He wasn’t going to be turned away now.

Gwaine looked closely at Merlin with his distinctive large eyes and the cheek bones shape enough to cut, something seemed to trigger in Gwaine’s memory:

“Oh my god Merlin!” then looking round he realised that the rest of the group had disappeared into the building.

“Come with me” he said grabbing Merlin and pulling him after him. Once inside the building they quickly caught up with the main group. Arthur was taken to one of the green rooms, and the rest followed in except for the two biggest men who waited outside. As Merlin was dragged into the room he was sure one of the men left outside was Percy.

Arthur and the others were soon sat down, and were being offered a coffee by a BBC official. Gwaine waited for her to leave before pushing Merlin towards Arthur.

“Look who I found outside princess.” he said with a big grin on his face.

“And who is that?” Arthur sneered looking Merlin up and down.

“It’s me you prat. Merlin!” Merlin shouted at the man in front of him. He couldn’t believe that Arthur wouldn’t recognise him. after all Gwaine had. 

Arthur looked at him again. “What did you call me?” he said amazed

“A PRAT you haven’t changed have you?” Merlin looked at Arthur straight in the face hoping for some sign of recognition, there was none.


	9. Chat with Gwaine

In a tone of voice that Merlin was so used to, from all those years ago. Arthur spoke once more with a smirk so like the old Arthur that it made Merlin’s heart ache. “Do you know how to walk on your knees?” 

Merlin looked at him speechless, as did most of the other people in the room.

“Arthur you can’t speak to people like that, what is the matter with you!” said one of the women. Merlin couldn’t quite see her from where he was standing.

“Oh I can! Especially to Merlin…………..come here you fool! And have a hug” Arthur his eyes showing both fondness and love. He grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and drew him into a hug, nearly squeezing all the breath from the slight man’s body.

“Omh”

“What was that Merlin?”

“You idiot let me breathe. I thought you didn’t recognise me.”

“Only you would call me a prat Merlin. I’ve been having dreams about you lately, what took you so long?” Arthur smiled at his friend.

“Well I was living in China when I realised you were back, and I had to fly back. Not easy without a passport you know. Good job I had a dragon handy.” Merlin said straight faced.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed. It was so good to hear after all those years.

“Why were you in China?” Arthur was clearly puzzled.

“I went there after you d…..saw you last.” As there were others there Merlin thought he better not mention that the last time he had seen Arthur he was dead.

Arthur looked puzzled for a moment and then asked hesitantly:  
“You’ve been there all that time!!! That’s …………years” he sounded shocked.

“Yes well, we can catch up later. Now I’ve found you again.” Merlin muttered.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Arthur seemed to gather himself, before turning to Gwaine.

“Gwaine, look after the idiot, and make sure he doesn’t fall over anything or get lost. I’m sure you two can find something to talk about. Take him back to my place and I will get there as soon as I can.” 

“Sure thing, Arthur.” With that Gwaine grabbed hold of Merlin and took him back out of the door. Before Merlin had a chance to say anything, he was bundled into a taxi and they were speeding away.

“Well, that should mess his interview up. Arthur won’t be able to thing straight after that!” Gwaine laughed.

“I’m so pleased you remembered me.” Merlin had been surprised in a way just how easy it had been.

“Wait till we get back to Arthur’s and then we can have a good talk. I don’t think this taxi’s the best place.” Gwaine threw a look at the driver who was trying to hear what was being said.

“Ok” Merlin was happy to wait, he thought he would probably cry and didn’t want a stranger to see him.  
They were soon dropped outside of a town house in Belgravia. Gwaine rang the bell and as the door opened Merlin was ushered into the house. Taking Merlin straight into the drawing room Gwaine closed the door.

“Come here and let you give you a hug, then we can have a good talk before the rest get back. I’m sure the Princess will grab you away as soon as he comes through the door.”

“You still call him that?”

“Yes and that was before I remembered. It was funny I have been having dreams about us back in Camelot days for months now. and when I saw you it just clicked into place. God I’m pleased to see you again. Why do you think we’ve all come back now?” Gwaine asked.

“I haven’t come back Gwaine, I never died. I’ve been waiting all this time……….I never died.” Merlin sounded as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“What do you mean you’re 1500 years old? That’s …………….awesome!” Gwaine looked amazed.

“No it was hard, I had to see you all get old and die. I never aged from when I was in my early twenties. I had to make myself look older with magic.”

“What have you been doing all this time?” Gwaine realised that Merlin had not had an easy time of it by the tone of his voice.

“After we buried Arthur I took Aithusa to China, and we met up with the Chinese dragons. She has a family now, I kept away from people as much as I could. I didn’t want to keep getting close to people and watch them grow old and die. But the dragons were great, there were so many of them. I travelled sometimes, but it wasn’t good. I saw the Black Death it killed so many. On my next trip I met Leonardo de Vinci, he was a really interesting person, and he wanted me to be his lover.” he stopped as Gwaine burst out laughing.

“You weren’t the model for the Mona Lisa were you?”

“Don’t be daft! I turned him down anyway. Then I stayed in China. I heard about the Boxer rebellion but kept out of the way, but then I heard about World War One. I thought when I heard about that Arthur would come back……..I was waiting, I was told he would come back when he was needed………..the war was awful. I helped look after the injured for several years. I couldn’t believe it when the Second World War started. You would have thought mankind would have learnt, but no, they had to keep fighting. When the atomic bombs were dropped I thought that would be the end of the world. It upset the balance so much. But that was hardly over when the Korean War started. I never wanted to see a human again. A few years ago I visited a town and spent some time there, and heard about the extreme floods and other abnormal weather events and all the other things that had started to get worse. It was then I realised just what we, people I mean, what we had done to the balance and harmony of the world. The planet was being destroyed and resources used faster than they could be replaced. It won’t last long now. Then I felt the pull on my magic and I knew Arthur was going to return” Merlin stopped realising he was gabbling on and just looked into space.

“God Merlin you’ve seen some bad things. Did you never marry or have kids in all that time?” he sounded disbelieving that someone could be alone for so long.

“No I told you ,I mostly kept away from people. I didn’t want to lose anyone else; it was so hard to be left behind. When I sent Arthur of to Avalon my heart broke, you have no idea what it is like knowing you are immortal. I watched so many people die……………everyone I loved…….I was left with nothing but regrets.” By the time Merlin had finished he was sobbing. Gwaine put his arm around his friend and pulled him into a hug once more. He had forgotten what it was like to be hugged.

 

“All the knights are back, as well as Arthur and Gwen I don’t know if they remember, but I guess that Arthur does going by that reaction.” Gwaine was feeling very emotional. It was impossible to contemplate what it must have been like for his friend.

“Is Gaius back?” Merlin asked he hoped he could meet his old mentor once more.

“Not that I know of, but perhaps he will met us up later. It would be nice to see the old goat again.” Gwaine grinned, thinking of the deadly eyebrows.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m hungry, I’ll ask the cook to make us a sandwich and give us a slice of her apple pie, won’t be long” with that Gwaine dived out the door only to come back a few minutes later.

“She’ll bring a tray up as soon as she’s made them.”

“You haven’t changed, always hungry and eating apples every chance you get!” Merlin laughed.

“You wait till you met the cook!!” Gwaine leered.

A few moments later and they could hear someone coming towards the door. Gwaine jumped up opened the door and took the tray from the woman. Merlin couldn’t see her as Gwaine was blocking the view.

“I’ll take that for you.” Gwaine took the tray.

“Why don’t you come in, I have someone for you to meet.” With that he moved to one side and Merlin saw the cook for the first time.

“Gwen!!!! It’s you!” Merlin jumped up and moved towards the door.

Gwen looked at Merlin as if she’d seen a ghost, and promptly fainted.

“That’s why I took the tray. Can’t waste a good apple pie” Gwaine grinned, putting the tray down and helping Merlin pick up Gwen and lay her on the sofa.

After a couple of minutes Gwen opened her eyes, she sat up and looked at Merlin once more.

“It is you! Oh Merlin it’s so good to see you.” Merlin sat down by her and they hugged.

“You’re back as well. I’ve missed you all.” Merlin was feeling overwhelmed.

Gwaine filled in some of what Merlin had told him.

“You can wait for the full version when the rest get back or Merlin will have to keep repeating himself. Let’s have the apple pie.”

“Gwaine you and your apple pie, you’ll be the death of me. You could have warned me when you came to the kitchen you rotter!” Gwen cuffed Gwaine round the ear.

“I didn’t know if you had any memories of the past!” Gwaine did his best to look hurt. “It will be fun if the other’s faint like girls! Trouble is I expect most of them know by now. Arthur recognised him but he sent us off before anyone else had time to react” Gwaine explained to Gwen.

“Arthur knows?”Gwen exclaimed.

“He asked me if I could walk on my knees.” Merlin said very seriously.

“He didn’t, you wait till I see him.” Gwen sounded cross.

“It was one of the first things he said to me the first time we met , before he put me in the stocks. At least they don’t have stocks anymore!” Merlin sounded happy at the thought.

“Are you with him this time?” Merlin asked tentively.

“No I’m married to Lancelot. When I kept dreaming about us, it was all so strange. I was with Arthur and I felt guilty. I wonder did we all dream.”

“I did, I didn’t say anything as I thought I was going off my rocker.” Merlin laughed at Gwaine’s comment.

“That’s why I didn’t say anything, I didn’t even tell Lance.” Gwen said looking guilty.

“Can I have a cup of tea now, after all this talking I could drink a pot full? It seems strange drinking it here, it’s so different that Chinese tea.” Merlin looked at the teapot in hope.

Gwaine stood up and poured Merlin a cup handing it to him. 

“Our Merlin was asked by Leonardo de Vinci to be his lover, what do you think of that.” Gwaine couldn’t help but say.

Gwen spluttered her tea everywhere.

“You were asked what!!”

“It’s true, I was, I turned him down he looked similar to me as Dragoon! He gave me a book of his sketches I still have it” 

“My god it will be worth a fortune. Where is it, can I see it” Gwen gasped.

“It’s hidden in the cave that used to be under Camelot. No sign of the castle now though. Arthur and Aithusa hid a stash of Gold there for me before he died, and most of its still there. I haven’t used much of it”

“Your full of surprises aren’t you, my young Warlock. Oh my god what happened to your land! My family was supposed to running it for you, and I know for a fact that I don’t have it” Gwaine had just remembered. “Arthur will kill me”.

“Oh that went years ago, your sons fought on the wrong side in a war and lost the lot, including their own lands. Don’t worry I couldn’t have proved title after all these years anyway.” Both Gwaine and Gwen were treated to one of Merlin’s famous smiles that lit his whole face.

 

“Never mind Merlin, I am in the world’s two hundred and fifty wealthiest men list so I can make it up to you. You just tell me what you want.” Gwaine bragged.

Merlin looked shocked at what Gwaine had just said.

“You! Wealthy, how?”

“Oh you of little faith, I was lucky I guess, had the right idea at the right time and made a fortune. Computers you know, they’re everywhere now. I developed a new chip that made smaller things even smaller. Not like the princess, he started with billions and them made more, that’s why he’s the second wealthiest man in the world and I’m two hundred and forty nine behind him!” Gwaine laughed at Merlin’s expression.

“I don’t believe it, don’t tell me you own lot’s of Inns now?” Gwen tried to hide her laughter behind her hand.

“Merlin that wasn’t nice. He doesn’t drink anywhere as much as he did when he was a knight.”

“Just as well.” With that Gwaine grabbed Merlin and cuffed his ears.

“Ouch! Don’t forget I’m an old man.” Merlin squealed.


	10. Arthur and Merlin catch up

After they settled back down Merlin turned to Gwaine:

“What are you all up to know? I saw an article in a newspaper that said Arthur was trying to do something about global warming; do you think that’s why he’s back? To save the world!” Merlin thought that at least that would be a great cause, but how could one man do that, and why did he need magic.

Gwaine laughed “Oh no don’t say that, he will be insufferable he was bad enough as a King! Mind you something has to be done. Well if that’s it I expect you’ll be doing all the work, like last time and he will get all the glory.”

“That’s not true he was a great king!” Merlin would never have anything bad said about Arthur.

Gwen looked at her watch “We need to put the television on Arthur will be on in a moment.”

The two men stopped talking and Gwaine put on the large television in the corner of the room. Merlin had never seen one before and Gwen explained it quickly to him. They watched the interview with interest as Arthur explained what actions he felt needed to be taken and what his media empire intended to do to start the process. They watched in silence as Arthur spoke. 

He explained that the time had come for action to save the world from the effects of years of neglect. Saying whether people believed there was global warming no longer mattered. That fact remained that mankind was using up the worlds resources at a pace that couldn’t be sustained. That he and several other of the world’s wealthiest men had decided to take action. He personally would be giving ninety five percent of his personal fortune, of billions, into a fund that would be used to help turn the tide. As Governments seemed unable to keep their promises, that were too little to late anyway, made at the Kyoto then others needed to take up the cause.

Arthur explained that full details on how all citizens could become involved would be freely available worldwide, and that anyone who could donate, not matter how much, would be encouraged to do so. He and a group of businessmen and other interested parties would work, at no cost, for the fund to implement changes worldwide. But that all those who were willing to be involved, would be encouraged to do so. Arthur went on to say that many of the plans already formulated would need large numbers of ordinary people to come forward. They would receive help, dependant on need, to meet the action plans both big and small.

No large scale developments would be undertaken without due regard to what it would destroy in the process. Arthur finished by asking all people no matter what their position in life to get involved so they could leave something better to their children and grandchildren. After Arthur had finished contact details were put up on screen as well as a list of newspapers that would print full details as they became available. Once Arthur’s announcement had finished the host of the show said that there was to be panel discussion with Politicians and other influential guests at nine pm that evening, to debate the issues . Gwaine turned off the television. 

“Well if there was one thing Arthur was always good at, it was a motivational speech. We now just have to hope others will come on board in enough numbers to make this work.” Gwaine had known the basics of what was going to be said but was impressed once more with Arthur’s commitment, both from a business and personal viewpoint. He had been the first wealthy businessman to commit fully to Arthur’s plans as soon as Arthur had told him what he had planned.

“Well he has my vote. I’d better go and sort out the food, they will all be back soon.” with that Gwen gave Merlin another hug and went of taking the empty cups and plates with her.

“I still don’t see why I am needed.” Merlin was puzzled.

“Maybe to save him from all the enemies this is going to make him? He won’t be popular in some circles. A lot of people just don’t care or don’t believe the problems we are facing. They want things to carry on as they are.” Gwaine looked at his friend.

“My magic isn’t there to kill people, but I will always protect Arthur if I can. But what else can I do?” looking at Gwaine Merlin hoped the other man had some ideas.

“Don’t look at me mate Arthur will be back soon perhaps he knows. Or perhaps we will just have to wait and see, your magic might have some ideas of its own.”

About an hour later Gwaine heard the door open and Arthur and the others came back into the house. Merlin was asleep on the sofa, but he woke up as the group enter the room. He stood up excited at the thought of seeing Arthur once more. Arthur came in first followed by five other people. He saw Merlin and held his arms out, they hugged something that surprised Merlin. Arthur would have never hugged him in his previous life. They stood there for several moments before Arthur released him. 

“It’s good to see you Merlin. I’ve been dreaming about you for several months. I thought I was going mad, until I mentioned it to Leon and found he’d been having the same dreams. Then last night I dreamt of our last meeting when I was dying, and it all sort of made sense. How have you been my friend? You’ve had a long wait.” Arthur looked into Merlin’s face, gazing at the man who had been his best friend so long ago. “God, you don’t have any idea how pleased I am to see those big ears again.”

“It’s been too long Arthur; I never thought I’d have to wait such a long time to see you again. I thought you would come back several times but it never happened. If it hadn’t been for Aithusa I think I would have gone mad. She’s a mum now!” A tear formed in the corner of Merlin’s eye as he thought of the young dragon.

“Is she here with you?”

“No, we went to China after you died, she has a mate now. She flew me back here when I felt your presence, but then went back. She has other responsibilities, and I don’t think the people of London would cope with a dragon flying overhead. She’s the nearly size that Kilgarrah was.” Merlin grinned at the thought of Aithusa landing in the street outside the house.

“Well I suppose I’d better let the others see you .I can feel them all dying to speak to you. We talked about you on our way back here.” With that Arthur stepped to one side and there behind him were Leon, Percy, Lancelot, Eylan and Morgana, who looked a bit hesitant to come forward.

They all patted him on the back and talked at once. Merlin was pleased to see them all but moved forward to speak to Morgana. He held out his hand for her to shake.

“Hi Morgana it’s been a long time.”

Morgana looked at him her expression unreadable. “Hi Merlin, last time I saw you kill me. You seemed to make a habit of trying to kill me didn’t you?” she sounded bitter.

“You tried to kill me as well. I’m surprised to see you’re with Arthur, are you friends this time round?”

“Yes well, I’m still his half sister but we are friends, I had the dreams all my adult life, but never understood them until recently. I knew you would be back. Uther didn’t know about magic this time round so I wasn’t worried he would burn me at the stake! Arthur found someone to help me who believed in the paranormal, so I could cope.” She looked at Merlin trying to gauge his reaction to her.

“Can we be friends Morgana? I know it will be hard, but we were friends once, and a long time has passed.” Merlin hoped they were on the same side and was willing to take the chance if she was.

“We can try.” She took Merlin’s hand and they moved together into a loose hug.

With that the rest of them crowded round once more. Gwaine joined them as they all sat down and started to talk. Merlin told them what he had told Gwaine, more than one of his listeners had damp eyes by the time he had finished. The time scale of Merlin’s wait and the way he had cut himself of from people surprising them the most. 

In an attempt to bring the focus of off Merlin’s life for awhile Arthur asked them what they had thought of the programme.

“You put your point across well, but what I don’t understand is why I am needed.” Merlin was still puzzled.

“I don’t know, but I do know we’ve all come back for a reason.” Arthur turned to the others. “I’m taking Merlin off. You lot have something to eat and we will get together to watch the politicians pull me to pieces later.” Not waiting for any arguments he put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and they left the room. Going along the corridor Arthur opened a door and ushered Merlin in.

“Welcome to my sanctuary. Take a seat and we can talk without the rest of them. I want to know how you have coped living so long without me.” Arthur grinned.

“You still think highly of yourself I see. I coped very well. It was lonely but I had the dragons.” Merlin wondered if Aithusa was safe on her journey back.

Merlin asked what the others were doing now they were back.  
“Well Gwaine, as I’m sure has told you, has made obscene amounts of money in computers, Gwen in my housekeeper and Lance is my P.A., Leon is a scientist working on renewable technologies, Morgana works in publicity and has come on board to help with our plans, Eylan is an engineer in hydro electrics and Percy is my body guard. Uther died last year and left me Pendragon Corporation, the largest, most successful multinational media empire in the world.”

“Wow! Have you heard if Gaius is back?” Merlin asked hoping even if Gwaine hadn’t heard anything Arthur might have.

“No sorry, but I can put out feelers for you, I should be able to find something out”

“Please would you? That’s great. What about Mordred, Morgause, Agravaine and any of the others? It would be good to know if they have come back, and what they are up to.”

“Well you’re a cheerful one; I know Agravaine is back, He’s still my Uncle and tried to take the corporation over when Uther died. The courts threw his claim out. I suspect he will use what influence he has to try to interfere with our plans. I don’t know about Morgause or Mordred though.” 

Arthur and Merlin sat and chatted about what changes had occurred in their lives. The time flew by and several hours passed. They were interrupted but a knock on the door.

“Princess, the programme is about to start.” Gwaine’s voice shouted.

“OK we’re coming.” Arthur stood up and motioned Merlin to follow him. 

The programme was much as Arthur expected. All the Politicians said his plans were of limited effectiveness. Two of the panel said there was no proof of global warming or that anything mankind did would make any difference. Only the Member of Parliament for the Green Party thought that Arthur was making a very good first step, and should be encouraged. 

On the whole Arthur wasn’t discouraged; he knew he had an uphill struggle. He would now wait and see who would come forward from other companies and industrial leaders both in the UK and abroad.   
Merlin was given a very nice room to stay in, and Arthur, the girls and Knights spent the next day talking and exchanging stories. Later that evening, when everyone had gone home, Merlin told Arthur that most of the gold in the cave was still there, if it was needed. Arthur told him off for not using it.

“I didn’t need it, I had all I wanted.”

“But you lived in a cave!” Arthur shouted at him.

“It was a very comfortable cave, and lasted longer than any house would have.”

Arthur gave up knowing when he was beaten. “We will leave were it is for now. Anyway you are immortal you might need it yet.”

“Don’t say that, now you’ve come back I hope I am allowed to age and die.”

“No you can’t die” Arthur was horrified at the thought.

“I want to; I’ve lived to long already. I want to age and die now you are all back. I don’t want to be the last to go”

“That’s alright you won’t, I’ll kill you now if you keep speaking like that.”

“Boys stop shouting!” Gwen came into the room with coffee for them. “I could hear you two down in the kitchen. You haven’t seen each other for 1,500 years and you’re arguing stop it.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is more background less action.

The Arthur and Merlin chatted for awhile before turning in. Tomorrow they had a meeting with the others to see what developments if any had occurred. Merlin dreamt of Camelot once more, seeing Arthur had reawakened his memories so long buried. 

The publicity from the broadcast had mostly been good. There had been a question raised in parliament regarding the saturation in the press of Arthur’s plans, and how as he owned and controlled so much of the media, other views were not being given a fair chance to be heard. This had been protested by one of the Green Party members who raised the point that there were several newspapers questioning the plans and the BBC as well as several other channels was independent. She also said that as the goal was to reduce pollution and save the planet it was somewhat surprising that the house was not behind the plan. Especially, as it wasn’t going to cost the tax payer anything at this stage. She was backed by several other M.P.s and it was decided to wait to see the plans before taking any action.

Agravaine de Bois was working in the background to try to discredit Arthur and his group but so far he had little support. Although he wasn’t well know Agravaine had a young man called Mordred working for him. Mordred had also dreamt of times gone by. In America the response so far was minimal; they seemed to be waiting to see the proposals. Some of the European states expressed general support, but again were waiting for the full proposals before commenting. 

 

Arthur and Gwaine had started talks with several UK companies, owned by forward thinking design engineers, looking at investment to bring forward green technology. They also had talks with firms in the USA, Australia, New Zealand as well as several European firms who wanted to sell Arthur their products. Arthur gave several interviews to television stations from around the world, and it was this that Arthur hoped would spread the word, and get other people on board. As Gwaine had said it was his ability to enthuse people, that was his strength. Morgana was setting up more interviews and arranging on line chats to be broadcast all over the globe. She was in her element and was keeping Arthur busy.

Several companies from the UK and overseas had contacted Arthur. Wanting to join with him since the broadcast and groups were in the process of being set up to access the input. Two of the major UK supermarkets chains contacted him saying they were intending to promote seasonal foods and items at present not considered for sale, for example misshaped fruit and vegetables. Which was unexpected, but all helped to raise awareness, Arthur would have been happier if they had been offering there roofs for panels. But this was an area that was on the list of actions needed, so links were being forged.

After a week another information article appeared in the press and on television in the U.K. Plans for the UK had moved forward. Individuals and Businesses were encouraged to contact the group with regard to installing renewable energy generation schemes. Factories were being set up in the UK in areas of large unemployment to produce renewable energy systems. In the first instance they would be for hydro electrics and P.V. solar systems. The first was a factory for PV production due to open in the next couple of months in Portsmouth where due to cuts in the navy large amounts of skilled worked were available. The plans had been put in place before the announcement and production would start as soon as jobs were filled. Apprenticeships were being offered so when the second factory opened in the North east. A large stock of empty housing had been purchase near the site of the factory in the North east. These were to be refurbished and offered to workers then the factory opened. This would allow the new workers to live near their workplace. It would also provide work in the building trade in the meantime, without taking up undeveloped land. The plan included high incentives for workers of all levels not to travel to far to work and use the company bus service were at all possible.

The factories were going to be run as non profit making concerns, producing the newest technologies in their fields. Individuals and businesses were being asked to fit these systems. They would be offered at a cost that reflected the ability to pay. Some lower paid and unemployed individuals as well as small businesses would be offered the systems free of charge from the fund set aside for the purpose others would pay according to ability; no one would pay more than cost price unless they chose to do so. Large concerns were being encouraged to donate to the fund as part of having the schemes fitted with any profits would go to the fund. 

Anyone near water sources would be offered assessment by experts, to see if fitting of small hydro electric systems was practical. These systems would need to be fitted so they would not to cause any damage to the environment and wildlife considerations. It was also hoped that by using local watercourses any environmental considerations of large open sea and estuary use would be reduced. 

Anyone who fitted either system would be credited with some of the free electric generated, again assessed individually so to encourage sensible use. The remainder would be managed by a company set up to sell at a reasonable cost to those who needed the power above their ability to generate. People wishing to purchase the excess would need to have energy saving measures installed to prevent waste.

Three of the UK’s major building firms had already signed up to ensure that all new developments would be sited to maximise the amount of sun on the panels and to fit systems to all their new builds. One was also looking into putting in large scale ground source heat pumps on each site.

It was estimated that the changes already promised would result in sufficient energy generation to allow the cancellation of one of the Nuclear power stations now in planning. Once the UK plans were up and running then similar schemes would be started across the globe. It was hoped that within the next ten years every country would be running the schemes. Combining this with new technologies and careful use it was hoped to reduce the need for new power stations and significantly reduce emissions worldwide.   
Nothing so far was completely new it was the scale of the changes that where driving the pace of change. Arthur had managed to tap into the public’s concerns and kick start a wave of activity.

The new research was being aimed at the systems to reduce the environmental cost of production, by use of recycled materials and efficiency in all stages of production. By manufacturing panels and hydro systems in the country of use, environment cost of transporting components would be kept to a minimum. Thus reducing air miles and shipping costs.

In the month following the announcement fifty percent of households and thirty percent of businesses had applied for details. This was much higher than expected. The team was amazed by the response. Morgana was kept busy. It was her job to both promote and answer the distracters of the various schemes. Merlin followed her work as it appeared in the press and on television. When appearing on the television she always very composed and nothing seemed to put her off. Arthur certainly had a good team. But Merlin was still wondering when his talents would be needed.

The electric companies immediately started to express concerns claiming unfair competition. Arthur’s legal team were expecting this and immediately responded. Public opinion was firmly on their side, being sick of the excess profits the energy companies had been making for years. 

Gwaine in the mean time had been promoting Internet use for conferencing, to reduce both the time and cost of businessmen travelling, both the length of the country and in some cases the world. Using Arthurs Company he got Morgana to run advertising campaigns worldwide to show, what was to him, was the obvious benefits of not travelling miles, when most meetings could easily be done without anyone travelling anywhere. Cost and environmental savings were given and new systems where offered as free downloads to potential users.

This also caused a backlash from train companies, airlines and conference centres’ sitting loss of business and jobs. The protesters against the proposed high speed train immediately saw this as a way of getting a cancelation, pointing out the large savings to the taxpayer. The line was after all aimed at the businessman. Morgana countered some of these arguments saying that the trains were heavily over used and crowding would be reduced.

Arthur received several threats and he was forced to increase his personal security, as was Gwaine who until now had had a very relaxed attitude. Merlin saw a use for his magic at last and put powerful protection spells on all the team. However Merlin was getting frustrated; he was learning a lot but still felt he was doing nothing to help. So Gwaine suggested that they go to the cave to retrieve the Leonardo book. They all wanted to see it, and Merlin could protect it at Arthurs, just as he was doing where it was. So they set out one morning to go to Camelot. 

Gwaine was dismayed at what he saw when he got there. He had expected some sort of sign but the ground was flat, not even a small mound to show where the castle and town had been. If he hadn’t been with Merlin he wouldn’t have been able to find the cave entrance. They went in and retrieved the book. Gwaine couldn’t believe the amount of gold stored there.

“I told Arthur I hadn’t used much. He left it to me once he knew I was immortal.” Merlin sighed. “He seemed to think I couldn’t look after myself.”

Gwaine looked at his friend. “You could have had a better life; you didn’t need to live in a cave.”

“Don’t you start; I’ve had all that from Arthur. I had a nice cave thank you very much.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

The pair left and Merlin hid the gold behind its protection once more. They headed back to London. Merlin wouldn’t unwrap the book despite Gwaine’s pleading saying it would have to wait until they got back. He wasn’t prepared to risk it getting damaged after keeping it safe for so long.

While Merlin and Gwaine were at Camelot, things were hotting up in London. Unknown to anyone else Morgana had been approached by Mordred, who worked for an affiliation set up to oppose Arthurs plans. He represented various vested interests that were less choosy about their methods. Agravaine was still heavily involved but others had joined him.

Mordred had remembered his past life and when he saw Morgana, in a television interview, he decided to contact her. At first he thought she would be easy to convert to their side and hoped to use her as an insider providing him with information. Morgana however wasn’t interested. She remembered Mordred, and how they had worked together against Camelot, and understood his confusion. Once she had loved the green eyed man like a son, but as she had told Merlin, it was different this time round. Morgana tried to explain this to Mordred, but his path was different; even though he hadn’t lost anyone, due to Arthur’s actions, in this life. However he refused to listen, it seemed in this life money was his motivator.

When he realised he would not succeed he had become threatening. This new Morgana was no more of a push over than the old one had been, and she sent him on his way. She told him she would say nothing of their meeting unless he continued in his aims. Morgana heard no more and hoped she had changed the young mans mind. 

When the two men arrived back in London, Gwaine talked Merlin into going to his house. He showed Merlin round and asked him to stay with him instead of Arthur. Merlin declined, saying that Gwaine seemed to be at Arthur’s more than he was there. Gwaine said that was because Merlin was there. Merlin showed him the sketch book as compensation. Gwaine was amazed; it was still as clear and bright as when Leonardo first wrote in it. The drawings were wonderful. He had seen similar ones before but there were some he had never seen.

Merlin explained that the good condition was due to the magical protection it had always been under. After about an hour, he wrapped it back up and asked to go back to Arthurs house. Just as he asked Gwaine’s mobile rang.

“Arthurs chasing us.” he said before answering it.

“How do you know you? You haven’t even answered it.” Merlin said. He still couldn’t get his head round this new world.

Gwaine showed him the screen and Arthurs name.

“Oh, I never knew that happened, Mind you the phones I saw in the war where much bigger and needed a cable.” 

“Oh Merlin! We need to get you caught up on things. This isn’t just a phone; it’s a computer and a camera. It can do so many things. This one can even put my heating on before I get home, switch on the kettle and record television programmes if I want.” Gwaine threw back his head and laughed as he saw Merlin’s expression change.

“I am a computer expert you know!” Gwaine had trouble understanding how a man that had lived so long still didn’t understand the modern world. Gwaine answered his phone and spoke to Arthur, and then they left to meet up with him.

Leon was at Arthur’s when they got there, and when he found out what was in Merlin’s hands he immediately wanted to look. They went into Arthur’s study and Merlin carefully opened the book. As Gwaine had been before they were amazed at the apparent newness of the book. Leon spent some time studying de Vinci’s manuscripts, in the past as he had a fascination with the early pictures of helicopters that de Vinci had drawn centuries before the first flying machine had been built. 

“You know I think some of these are entirely new. It’s a fantastic find you have here. What are you going to do with it?” Leon wondered what the experts would think of the book. Its condition would cause speculation that it wasn’t really the great mans work.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it. I am going to keep it for now though.” Merlin had never considered that anyone else would be that interested, after all the science was all known now, not new like it had been when he first saw it.

Leon continued to study the pages until something caught his eye. “Hey this is interesting, this might be worth looking at in more detail. Would you mind if I photocopied this?”

Merlin looked at Leon blankly. “Photocopied?”

“Don’t forget Merlin’s brain is from the Middle Ages! My phone amazed him earlier. God knows why he’s lived long enough.” Leon looked at Gwaine.

“I hadn’t thought about that. Sorry Merlin, I forgot you’ve kept away from people. What I should have asked is, can I use a machine to copy this? It won’t hurt your original. Then I can take it away to study in more detail.”

“OK, but can I watch you do it?” Merlin was becoming more curious about all the things that the modern world had to offer.

After Leon and copied the pages he wanted, he sat down with Eylan who had just arrived. They became quite excited and got some paper from Arthur’s office. Eylan started to make several drawing and copious notes.

“What you found boys?” Arthur asked looking over Leon’s shoulder.

“Well, it appears Leonardo knew a bit about hydropower. Look at this.” he pointed at one of the drawings.

“I reckon that if we adapt our present system using this design we can increase efficiency by twenty percent and the design is much simpler and would be cheaper to produce. It’s probably the biggest improvement since the Arcamedes Screw.” Eylan and Leon were obviously excited.


	12. Merlin needs a suit

Gwaine and Merlin came across to listen in to see what Eylan and Leon were so excited about, even they had heard of an Archimedes Screw.

“Well it looks like you meeting up de Vinci, and him liking you, is going to do the project some good. Who would have thought it?” Gwaine remarked.

Merlin was surprised to say the least. He never thought that drawings done so many years ago could possibly have any use in today’s hi tech world. It seemed that perhaps there was a reason in living for so long after all. He wondered if all his travelling had been a result of destiny. It was after all the one thing that ruled his life so far.

Eylan and Leon left to go to Eylan’s office to run some computer simulations. 

“What else do you have hidden away that could help us?” Arthur enquired.

“Well I don’t think I have anything.” Merlin thought carefully. “I have some dragon’s tears, but I don’t know how they will help.”

“Were did you get them from?” Arthur asked curious once more.  
“Aithusa cried when she knew I was coming back, she knew she would probably never see me again. It’s very rare for any dragon to cry. It was the first time I had ever seen it.” Merlin was sad thinking of his old friend’s distress.

“Can they be used for anything?” Arthur sounded puzzled. He felt there must be a reason for Merlin to have them.

“Well they can be used for several things, to cure the incurable or to unlock a person’s hidden gifts, but I’ve never understood how you tell if someone has hidden gifts in the first place. But one tear is very powerful.” the Wizard looked into the distance. “If I had Gaius’s old library I might have found the answers. I have the tears in a small bottle in my bag, when she cried I just thought it would be a shame to waste them. She might know I suppose.”

“So we need to go to China then?” Arthur said as if that was no problem.

“I suppose so; unless we can find Gaius, he might know if he has his memories.” 

“I’ll get Lance to see if he can find out anything, it’s an unusual name, so he might have some luck.” Arthur pulled out his phone and rang Lance and asked him to run a search. 

Later that evening Arthur was hosting a dinner for the team and Merlin got to met Leon’s wife Mithian, Gwaine’s wife Ella both of whom he remembered, They didn’t however appear to have any memories of the past. The men tried to explain but they remained unconvinced thinking it was some huge joke. Merlin hoped they would eventually remember as it would make life easier. He felt that since they shared name and looks from the past it seemed likely they would.

Eylan’s wife Becky was in New Zealand on a research post at one of their countries Hydro electric plants. Arthur had managed to resist all his father’s attempts to marry him of and Percy was still looking for the right woman. Gwen joined them once she had bought the meal to the table.

Most of the talk among the men was about the information Leon and Eylan had found that afternoon. Lance had been looking for Gaius and had found a lead. It was for a man in Cornwall who was called Gaius Ennis who was about the right age and was a doctor in herbal medicine. Lance traced a phone number and intended to phone him in the morning.

Morgana was sat opposite Merlin and they were talking to each other. Morgana was still unsure about Merlin’s reaction to her. Merlin was trying to forget the bad things and remember he girl he first met. As Uther hadn’t been burning anyone to do with magic this time round, he thought that she would have no reason to have turned against her brother this time. Morgana’s powers seemed to be restricted to foresight in this life. She had dreams but had never been able to do any magic. This wasn’t surprising as magic seemed to be fading from the world. Merlin hadn’t been able to feel magic in anyone for over a hundred and fifty years and for three hundred years before that it was rare for him to find anyone with anything but the weakest magical powers.

Arthur watched them with interest. Until they got his memories back he had a very good relationship with his half sister. They had both had problems dealing with Uther’s domineering ways but this had drawn them together. Arthur assumed that Morgana’s dreams of the past had started the same time as his; it was then that he sometimes found her looking at him strangely. But despite this they remained friends. They had a very nice meal and afterwards everyone stayed late talking into the night.

The next morning Merlin went with Arthur to his office in Fleet Street for a meeting although they would be the only people in the room. It was for a think tank of those interested in Arthur’s ideas from throughout his UK operations; they were meeting to discuss how to make their organisations operate in a greener manner. Several firms from other parts of the country were already using Gwaine’s new package to join the meeting from the own offices.   
There was great interest within the media about the group and their plans, most days one or another of them where either filmed or photographed. It wasn’t long before Mordred spotted Merlin in the paper. He had gone to a meeting with Arthur. As with the others seeing Merlin made all his dreams make sense. He felt a flash of hatred for his adversary of old. This time he would win.

Many ideas were put suggested to drive forward the group’s ideals. They included areas within Arthur’s Corporation. He wanted to be seen to be leading the way; he started by combining more services to save doubling up on work. The incentives for staff to work more from home, thus saving the need to travel and encouraging those who needed to work in site to either live nearer or use more public transport was already in place. 

Arthur had been cutting down on company cars for some time and making better use of smaller more fuel efficient models within the corporation. He maintained that a person travelling alone did not need a large car. Several of the top executives had protested, but had in the end reluctantly agreed after Arthur had put pressure on them. He and traded his own luxury car for a small hatchback. They couldn’t really argue if he was willing to lead the way. 

Recycling and use of recycled materials had also been going for some time. The team responsible for the buildings had been looking at ways of rationalising use. It was decided once more people were working from home they would be able to rent out half of their present office space or relocate to another office. It had been decided to move from London to the Birmingham Office, to reduce overheads. All staff would be offered relocation packages unless they could work from home.

All corporation properties in the UK now had PV generating panels on the available roof surfaces. Leon was working with a leading engineering firm to update all machinery to more efficient versions for use elsewhere. Finally Arthur announced that the television branch was going to undertake changes in use of reporters and film crews dealing with the news. People would no longer fly all over the world, but better use would be made of local crews. The corporation had operations in several countries and didn’t need to continue with the practices presently used. Where they did not have crews either local crews would be hired or joint operations sort with other companies. Where this was not possible the nearest crews would be sent. This would greatly reduce the air miles involved.  
Arthur knew this would upset those reporters and crews that enjoyed travelling the world, but he felt strongly that this was no longer a sustainable option.

Arthur also warned that in future crews being sent to disaster areas would be dramatically reduced. He felt that very country and company sending out crews was morally wrong, and put pressure on already strained resources at a time when it was wrong to do so. He would be trying to set up an international agreement to send one crew to represent everyone. Each company’s reporters could then voice over if they wished. He felt that all available transport should be used for relief efforts not to carry reporters. Also the food and water the crew presently used, was sinful when disaster victims were doing without. The meeting went well and much progress had been made.

Merlin was impressed by what he heard and how Arthur dealt with people. He made people feel valued as individuals, even if he didn’t agree with their views. Arthur gave Merlin a quick tour before they left the building. Percy as always was with them. As they went the door the second body guard Peter met them and they headed off into the nearby shopping area. 

“Where are we off to now?”Merlin asked.

“To get you some decent clothes you’ve been wearing the same ones since you arrived in London. Yes I know you’ve been magically cleaning them, but it’s not good enough. I’m going to get you at least a couple of suits. If you’re coming to meetings with me you can at least look the part.”

Merlin was outraged “And you have the nerve to go on about saving resources! But you want to buy me unwanted and unnecessary clothes.”

“Merlin, shut up. I have meetings with the most influential people in the country; I need you to look like something other than a waif and stray. Much as I love your scruffy appearance you won’t be taken seriously if you don’t dress the part” Arthur emphasised the start of his name just as he used to as King.

“Listen you prat, I don’t need to come with you to your stuffy meetings, they don’t want to see me!” Merlin was offended.

They both looked round as Percy started to laugh. “You two! It’s just like old times, don’t forget to call him clotpole occasionally.”

“Don’t forget who pays you Percy.” Arthur scowled at his bodyguard. “He doesn’t need your help in being insubordinate.”

They soon reach Arthurs Tailors in Savile Row. “Come on and behave yourself for once.” Arthur glared at Merlin.

As they entered one of the attendants come forward. He looked Merlin up and down without hiding his disgust before spotting Arthur.

“Good afternoon Mr Pendragon, a pleasure to see you again Sir.”

“Hello Harold, I need my associate fixing up with a couple of your suits please, oh and half a dozen shirts and ties please.”

“Half a dozen shirts! Do you think I’m made of money!” squawked Merlin.

“Do be quiet Merlin. Anyway I’m paying.”

“You bet you are.” Came the sullen reply.

“Ignore my companion Harold, I’m afraid he can be a bit childish on occasion. Now Merlin take of your jacket Harold needs to measure you.”

“Why can’t I just try something on?” Merlin protested.

“We don’t do off the peg Sir.” an indignant Harold spluttered.

With that Merlin gave up and stood while Harold measured him what seemed like a hundred times. Arthur then decided on the colour and pattern of the material before remarking:  
“I’ll leave you to select the shirts Harold. I’m sure you will come up with something suitable for Merlin’s unique colouring. Can you have them sent round to my London House as soon as they are ready for fitting? Just give me a call and I’ll make sure Mr Emrys is available.”

“Certainly Sir.”

With that they left the shop.


	13. Clothes maketh the man

“Why couldn’t we have gone to somewhere cheaper? There were no prices anywhere, I bet they charge a fortune” Merlin muttered  
“Yes they will charge a fortune. This is Savile Row known worldwide for their tailoring, and Norton and Sons is the best shop in Savile Row. Stop you muttering” Arthur shook his head in despair.  
Peter collected the car and they went back to the house.  
When they arrived Gwen brought them a coffee and smiled as Merlin moaned her about his recent shopping trip.  
“I must admit Harold is a bit pompous, I bet he loved how you were dressed. I’m surprised he let you in his premises.”  
“I don’t think he would but he smelt Arthur’s money, horrid man. I nearly turned him into a toad”  
Gwen giggled “He is a bit toady”  
“Just you two behave, and Merlin don’t you dare turn my tailor into a toad or any other animal. You hear me, or I will put you in the stocks”  
“They don’t have stocks anymore!” came the quick reply from Merlin  
“Don’t you worry I can soon get some made” Arthur just made out Merlin’s quiet mutter “I’ll turn you into a toad” He chose to ignore it in case he carried out his threat. After all it didn’t pay to upset a Wizard too much. Two days later Harold arrived with the suits and Merlin was made by Arthur to try them on.  
“See they fit” he muttered after he had tried the second one on.  
Harold looked scandalised.  
“Of course they do, Harold is an excellent tailor. But it’s nice to see the finished product.”  
Arthur turned to Harold. “Send the bill in as normal Harold. Have you kept his measurements?  
I’m sure I will need to order again for him”  
“Of course Mr Pendragon, a pleasure to do business with you as always” as Harold turned to leave Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and Harold tripped on the edge of the carpet. Arthur quickly put out a hand and stopped him falling.  
“Sorry Mr Pendragon Sir, I’m not usually that clumsy” Harold looked flustered  
“Not to worry no harm done” Arthur reassured the tailor and glared at Merlin over his shoulder.  
After Harold had left Arthur turned to Merlin “That was childish”  
“Well he shouldn’t be such a creep, he’s lucky I didn’t do something more permanent to him”  
Keep one of your suits on. I want to see Gwaine’s face when he gets here. You scrub up well, I bet you’d look good in a tuxedo”  
“Don’t you dare, or you’ll be a toad or perhaps a ………..donkey”  
“Was that you? Did you change me into a donkey?”  
“That’s for me to know and you to guess” Merlin ran off down to the kitchen. Gwen threw him out after approving of this new look.  
“You get out of here you’ll ruin that suit. It cost a fortune you know”  
“How much?” He asked before leaving  
“I don’t know about £2000 or £3000 I guess, the shirts are about £250, so get out of the kitchen!”  
Gwen heard a strange strangled sound as the door shut.  
Merlin went and found Arthur “Did you just spend over £7,000 on a few clothes?”  
“Well yes, it was nearer £9,000 with the ties socks and shoes. Why do you ask”  
“That’s wrong! I might not be up to date with prices but I bought my jeans and t shirts for less than £20 when I got here!”  
“And it showed; now stop moaning and come and sit down for a bit”

Gwaine arrived with some papers for Arthur to sign. He stopped dead as he spotted Merlin.  
“Stand up let’s have a look at you. Well in this case it is true clothes maketh the man”  
“What’s this a cattle show” came the belligerent reply  
“My god, Merlin! You look good enough to eat! Now my warlock friend you will have all the ladies and some of the men after you now, in fact if I wasn’t married I’d be after you” Gwaine leered  
“Only because they will think I’m made of money! Do you know how much this cost?”  
“My friend you have no idea, I get my suits from the same source but I don’t look that good. Don’t run yourself down”  
“See I told you they were worth the money” Arthur retorted “You should have heard the fuss earlier Gwaine”  
Merlin went up to his room and changed back into his jeans.  
“I’ll keep the suits for meetings O.K.” he stared at the two men as they rolled their eyes at the change.  
“Well that’s an incentive for me to turn up” grinned Gwaine.  
Arthur had been asked to attend the Houses of Parliament to attend a select committee to discuss what he was doing and the legality of his actions. He was attending with Gwaine, Leon, Eylan his lawyers.  
So at nine o’clock in the morning a few days later they set off. This left Merlin to his own devices. He decided to go to see Lance and find out what was happening about Gaius. He walked into the office just as the PA was putting down the phone. Well Merlin, just the man, I’ve just spoken to Gaius. Would you like to come with me to Cornwall?”


	14. Gaius

“That’s great when are you leaving?” Merlin was excited at the thought of seeing his mentor again.  
“Well I need to speak to Arthur first; I should catch him before he goes into the Committee, if he’s alright with it I thought we’d go today. Just give me a few minutes I’ll phone him now”  
Lance phoned Arthur and after a quick chat Lance and Merlin were on their way to Cornwall. Four hours later they arrived. It was two o’clock as they pulled up outside Gaius’s cottage. Merlin flew out of the car and as he went to knock on the door it opened. There stood Gaius, he looked slightly strange to Merlin dressed in modern cloths. Merlin flew into his arms.

“Oh Merlin my boy, it’s so good to see you” he returned the hug tears in his eyes.

“Not so much a boy Gaius, I’m over 1.500 years old you know!”

“Come on in the two of you, we have a lot of catching up to do” Lance butted in.

“It might be better if we just had a quick drink and those sandwiches you promised us, and headed back. We can talk on the way. Only it’s a four hour drive back.”

“You’re right of course; I have them in the kitchen, go and eat while I make a pot of tea. I’m already packed” The older man showed them into the kitchen where on an old pine table was a huge pile of sandwiches. At Lance’s look the old man grinned.

“Well I figured you two would eat a lot, I’ve already eaten go ahead.”

The two tucked in as Gaius made a pot of tea and put it down in front of them.

“Mind you use the tea strainer, none of those tea bag things here” with that he disappeared into the other room. When he came back he had an old battered suitcase with him that had clearly seen better days.

“There are also a few of boxes in the hall; will you have room for it all? Only I don’t know what I’ll need. I’ve packed a couple of books on magic I’ve found over the years, my herbal medical books and herbal medical kit.” He looked slightly embarrassed.

“I suppose I could get a neighbour to post them on.” 

“Don’t worry Gaius we bought the big car, we’ll get everything in don’t worry.” Lance reassured him.

After they had finished eating Lance and Merlin loaded up the car, by the time they had the last box in Gaius appeared with more bags. Raising his eye brow as only Gaius could he quickly said:  
“Well, when I saw how much room there was I thought of a few more things that might be useful”

Merlin laughed “It’s a good job you don’t have all your old books or we would need a lorry!”

Gaius locked up his cottage and they set off back to London. Lance texted Arthur before they left saying they hoped to be between six and seven depending on the traffic. All the way back they chatted, catching up on all that had happened. Gaius had started to remember the Camelot days a couple of years before, and when he heard of Arthur and Gwaine’s plans he realised he would soon be needed. So he had started to collect together what he would need once he was contacted. Merlin’s mentor was amazed as the others had been, of Merlin’s long life and the stories he told of the dragons and his trips back to Camelot. 

Gaius told the two men that he had been married in this life, to his Alice who had died eight years previously. He had had a career as a teacher and herbal doctor, retiring from teaching when Alice died. He had kept up with his herbal medicine and had developed an interest in history of the time of Camelot even before his memories had started to return. Time past quickly and they soon arrived at Arthur’s and Percy helped them unload the car. Arthur was pleased to see Gaius and they went into the kitchen so he could say hello to Gwen. Afterwards Merlin showed him to his room before they both went down to meet the rest of the reincarnated group. 

Merlin asked Gaius if he thought Hunith would have been reincarnated as well. But Gaius thought not. “After all Merlin you were already here so Hunith would not have needed to give birth to you.”

This made sense but Merlin was disappointed he would have loved to have seen her again. He went quiet for awhile and let the conversation go over his head, before excusing himself and going off to bed. The others broke up shortly afterwards and went their separate ways.

In the morning Gaius was up early and spoke to Arthur before he set off to a meeting. They left Merlin in bed. When Merlin finally got up he spent his morning with Gaius trying to find out more about the uses for the Dragon tears. Then after lunch the warlock showed Gaius Leonardo de Vinci’s book. Like the others Gaius was amazed. The healer was also pleased to see the spell book once more. He couldn’t believe that Merlin had kept it for so long.

Arthur can back early evening and told Merlin about the meeting the day before. It had gone well. Public opinion was strong for what Arthur’s group were trying to achieve and the changes were going ahead at quite a pace. Once the MPs realised it wasn’t going to cost the tax payer anything, and that in fact with the large numbers of jobs being created the unemployment figure were going down, they were less antagonistic about the project. 

The O2 train link had been cancelled, and the money was going to be reinvested in the other rail links to open up many stations closed years before in the Beaching Cuts. This would keep even more cars of the roads as it was planned to try to increase the amount of container traffic. The new atomic power station plans were on hold until the benefits of the plans had been assessed. Once Leon had explained that, with the extra electricity generated and with developments presently in progress, a cheep affordable and economical fully electric car was soon to be finalised that would completely replace both the present petrol and Diesel cars on the road, it was felt that the countries omissions could be halved in three years. Research was also looking at the small to medium size commercial vehicles. 

Merlin went out most days with Arthur or Gwaine, but one day decided instead to have a look around London. He wanted to see the museums. So one day he set of after breakfast, and headed to The Natural History Museum and spent the morning there looking at all the wonders. He wondered if dragon bones had ever been found and catalogued as dinosaurs. He knew that wasn’t likely as all magical creatures dissolved back into the earth, leaving no trace, when they died. It saddened him to see how many creatures had become extinct due to mankind’s actions.

He then moved on to the British Museum. The found it fascinating and spent the rest of the day looking at the exhibits. Noticing the time he realised that he should be heading back to Arthur’s. Leaving the building he went to look for the nearest tube station. As he made his way there he was spotted by Mordred who was coming out of an office opposite. Mordred quickly moved behind Merlin and followed his old adversary. 

Merlin suddenly felt uneasy, but put it down to being in such a crowd. He used his magic to feel around but found no sign of anything so carried on, telling himself not to be stupid. Mordred managed to keep out of Merlin’s vision. He had no magic in this life, so there was nothing for Merlin to pick up. As Merlin reached the top of one of the long stairways, within the tube system, Mordred moved forwards and pushed Merlin hard in the centre of his back. Merlin taken by surprise started to fall. He managed to force out some magic to cushion his fall but still caught his shoulder hard against the wall as he fell. Most of the onlookers ignored him but one young man in his late teens stopped and helped Merlin to his feet, checking he was ok. 

“That was quite a tumble mate, you ok?” Merlin assured him he was and quickly looked around to see who could have pushed him. He saw nothing as Mordred was long gone.

“Where you headed?” the young lad asked Merlin still concerned.

“Knightsbridge station, I’m staying with a friend nearby. But I’m ok really.” Merlin protested.

“Look I’m going that way myself, and I’d be happier if we travelled together for awhile. It’s no bother.” The young man seemed unconvinced that Merlin was alright.

“Thanks, my name is Merlin.” Merlin held out his hand wincing as he did so. His shoulder was going to have a good bruise by the morning.

“Hi Merlin, I’m John.” John had seen Merlin wince. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yes don’t worry, bit of a bruise that’s all.”

The two carried on down the stairs and got on the next tube together. When they arrived at Knightsbridge station the two men disembarked and made their way to the exit.   
“Thanks again John.” Merlin said to his companion.

“Look I’m not shady or anything, I’d be happier if I saw you back to your place. That was some fall you had.” John insisted.

Merlin reluctantly agreed. He didn’t want to seem rude and he was a bit shaky. The two men set of and soon reach Arthur’s.

“Grand friends you have Merlin. Well look after yourself, and go careful of those stairs.” John turned as if to go. As he did so Arthur opened the door just in time to hear what John said.

“Merlin what have you been up to now?”

Merlin winced he wouldn’t get away without Arthur knowing. In order to try to save himself getting a telling off he quickly turned to John.

“John meet Arthur, the friend I’m staying with.”

John turned back and said. “Hi Arthur.”

“Hello John, now do come in, and tell me what this idiot has been up to now” Arthur held out his hand to John.

John somewhat reluctantly allowed himself to be led into the house. He looked around, it was far grander than anything he had seen outside of house tours he had been on with his mum. Looking at Arthur once more he suddenly realised whose house he was in.

“Oh, you’re that Arthur, I think it’s amazing what you are doing.” he spluttered.

“Yes, he’s that Arthur, now Arthur don’t get bigheaded just because John knows who you are. Merlin was still hoping to divert the blond man from asking what he had been up to.

Arthur ignored Merlin. Turning to John once more he said in his most charming voice: “Now John, what had Merlin been up to this time?”  
John looked from Merlin to Arthur before replying: “We were on the underground and Merlin tripped in the stairs, and took a bad tumble. He’s hurt his shoulder and I didn’t want him to come back alone.”

Arthur glared at Merlin “Two things, Merlin. One why were you on the underground? and two why can’t you manage to go anywhere without falling over?” 

“I didn’t fall I was pushed” Merlin said outraged.

Arthur ignored him and turning to John said: ”Do take a seat the least I can do is get you a drink, would you like to join us, we are eating shortly.”

After a bit of persuasion John agreed to stay, he thought what Arthur was doing was an amazing thing, and was thrilled to met him in person. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulder as he was trying to escape.

“Ouch” Merlin went a shade paler as Arthur grabbed his bad shoulder.

“You IDIOT take off your disgusting t shirt and let me look at your shoulder.” he demanded

“What now! In here!” Merlin looked at his friend in disgust.   
”Yes now, and in here unless you want me to remove it for you.” Arthur threatened.

Merlin gave up and raised his arms to remove his top before hissing, his shoulder really hurt. Arthur stepped forward and gently helped his friend. Merlin had a large bruise beginning to form covering the whole of his shoulder.

“Ouch is right you fool!” Arthur went and opened the door and asked Percy to fetch Gaius.

“Now, what did you mean you were pushed?”

“What I said, just before I fell I felt two hands in the centre of my back, and I was pushed, and no I don’t know who did it.”

“What on earth made you go on the tube, and where was your body guard?” Arthurs tone made Merlin stop what he was about to say.

“I went to the museums, and why do I need a body guard?” Merlin asked.

“Too stop you being pushed down stairs? You really are an idiot aren’t you? You are regularly seen with me and we have all received threats, what makes you think you are any different.” 

With that Gaius arrived, he took one look at Merlin’s shoulder and took him off to get it treated. Before Arthur turned back to his guest he asked Percy to tell Gwen they would have an extra for their meal. Turning once more to John he apologised for ignoring him and asked him once more what had happened. After John had explained Arthur spoke once more:  
“As I said thank you, that idiot is my best friend, and his safely means everything to me. What you did was unusual. I don’t expect anyone else even stopped, yet you not only stopped but came back with him.” Arthur was impressed.

“I would have done it for anyone.” John said.

“I realise that, you weren’t to know who he was. Thank you.” Arthur was sincere he knew that what John had done was unusual.

The pair went on to have a long chat. Arthur found out that John was working to get funds together so he could follow his dream studying computer technology. He was the son of a single mother who had four children, and his father had died three years before in an accident. John didn’t even realise how much information Arthur had collected in such a short time. Arthur then announced that he wanted to do something practical to thank John for helping Merlin.

“I have a good friend and close colleague in the computer field, Gwaine Lot, he is looking for young people to go into training schemes in his company. I will put your name forward for a place. Incidentally I don’t expect him to disagree; Merlin is like a brother to him.” 

John looked stunned at his good luck.

“Also I would like to help your family, and we can see what can be arranged. Now don’t even think about protesting, as you probably realise I am disgustingly wealthy and Merlin’s safety is worth all my fortune, just don’t tell Merlin I said that. I will deny it.” Arthur smiled.  
Merlin came back with Gaius in tow: “He’s only bad bruised, thank goodness, but he will be in a lot of pain and the shoulder will be stiff for a few weeks, but he will live, provided of course you don’t kill him Arthur.” Gaius grinned. “And this I take it is John, thank you young man.”

After their meal Gwaine arrived, Arthur had already phoned him about John.

“Well young man I hear you helped my good friend Merlin, thank you. Arthur also tells me you want to get trained up in computer technology; well I’m your man. Can you come to my office in the morning and we can see what we can do for you. We’re offering various schemes at the moment and I’m sure one will be just right for you. Hard work, but rewarding if you put your mind to it.”

“Are you sure? You don’t even know me.” John was amazed at his good fortune.

“Well I will after tomorrow, don’t you worry.” Gwaine’s smiled and tossed his head back before looking at Merlin. “Now Merl’s, what’s this about you going off without a body guard, you idiot. Do I need to keep you in my sight all the time?”

“Honestly you two, anyone would think I haven’t been looking after myself all these years without your help.” Then realising that John would probably freak out if he knew just how old he was he shut up. They chatted for some more and then Gwaine offered to take John home.

“I’ll be in contact with you soon John.” Arthur promised as he went out the door.

The next morning at eight o’clock Gwaine arrived to pick up Arthur and before they left they both checked up on Merlin. He was sat in the kitchen with Gwen.

“How are you this morning?” Gwaine asked concerned about his friend.  
“ok” said a sleepy voice. Mornings still weren’t Merlin’s best time.

“OK is that all you have to say? Now before we go I expect your promise you won’t go out without at least one bodyguard.” Arthur insisted.

“Well you’re not getting it. You can’t order me about! you aren’t a King anymore. What’s more you can’t even claim to be my older brothers since I’m so much older than you. If I want to go out alone I will, I can look after myself all I have is a little bruise. Just leave me alone the pair of you!” with that Merlin pushed past them and up the stairs.

“Well that could have gone better.” Gwaine grinned “He never was any good at taking orders Princess.”

“You think you could have done any better?” Arthur was clearly upset.

“I couldn’t have done any worse, I’ll go and talk to him.”

“No you won’t, go to work the pair of you and leave him to calm down. I’ll talk to him later, now shoo out of my kitchen.” Gwen opened the door and ushered them out.

A bit later Merlin went back to the kitchen, and Gwen calmed him down. “You know they worry about you, Arthur never was very tactful, but you should listen you know. You’re not used to big cities and modern ways. Stay in today please for me.”

Merlin couldn’t bring himself to worry Gwen. “Ok, but Arthur needs to understand I’m not his manservant anymore.”

In the car Arthur asked Gwaine: “Do you have some very small tracking devices, among you computerised stuff that we could put in his clothes in case he disappears off.” 

“Now, that’s down right sneaking of you. I do, but if Merlin or his magic finds them it’s nothing to do with me.” Gwaine thought the plan was doomed to failure. “He might not like technology but he isn’t stupid.”

“The idiot won’t even carry a mobile. He says he won’t encourage the rape of the world’s resources.” Arthur protested.

The two men discussed ways to try to keep their friend safe, and decided when they could, to make sure he went with one of them every day. Gwaine dropped Arthur off at his office before going to the meeting with John. Sure to his word Gwaine found just the training place for John. John had spent all day with Gwaine’s staff and they were pleased to see he showed a natural ability in programme design. 

After making some enquiries Arthur spoke to John’s mother, who was keen to move out of London so it was arranged she and her family would move to the outskirts of Exeter. John’s new job was nearby so that worked at well for them all. The family was to live in a four bed roomed house, rent free that Arthur purchased for them. He also helped the family with the cost of the move. John’s three siblings were also interested in computers, and Gwaine would keep an eye on them in the future to see if they could also be given training in his company.

By the time Arthur got home Merlin had calmed down and Arthur explained he was only concerned for his friend. During the day Arthur had arranged to view CITV footage from the underground to see if he could find out what had happened the day before. Unfortunately Merlin’s back had been obscured at the vital moment. But Arthur had seen Mordred in the crowd and noticed the look of hatred he gave Merlin.   
“We can’t get him charged, there’s no proof it was him but at least we know who to watch out for. Do you think he has magic this time round?” Arthur asked.

“No I don’t think so. I felt uneasy before I was pushed, and felt out with my magic and I couldn’t sense another magic user in the vicinity.” Merlin felt sad that although Morgana seemed to be in a better place in this life Mordred obviously wasn’t.

Arthur asked Merlin if he would mind going to work with him tomorrow and Merlin agreed. Later that evening while Merlin and Gaius were talking Arthur slipped to see Gwen. He gave her a handful of small items. He told her they were tracing devises and asked her, if when Merlin was out tomorrow, if she would hide them in Merlin’s trouser seams. She wasn’t happy about going behind her friends back, but in the end reluctantly agreed. The next morning when Merlin got to Arthur’s office he was surprised at the amount of interest in Arthurs campaign was arousing. The group now dubbed Save the Earth Campaign, or S.T.E.C. by the press, had grown quickly it had seemed to catch the mood of the public. Now it had many more influential groups and wealthy donors on board. Arthur had been asked by Brussels to meet with officials of the E.U.


	15. Brussels

Arthur remained the spokes person as he had a great deal of charisma and the ability to give motivational speeches. But Gwaine was also in demand to speak to interested parties. They had also been approached by the state of California asking for a visit. In some commonwealth countries namely Canada, Australia and New Zealand, the process of copying the UK model had began. 

Russia government had, just that morning, asked for talks with the group to discuss use of the new technology. In Africa the use of new technology in the planning stage. S.T.E.C. had been approached to provide PV panels, capable of coping with sand storms, to place large generating panels in the desserts. There were also short term environmentally friendly storage systems under development, with one of the other firms no affiliated with S.T.E.C. which would take over from present batteries, to store the power for use at night. It was hoped that new Hydro electric systems being tested by Eylan would be used throughout South America.  
The S.T.E.C. had assured all those wanting to get involved that there would be no restrictions on sharing information, but that each country that had the means, would be expected in return to help the third world countries to implement the changes.

There was very vocal opposition from some quarters, mainly the oil companies and others with strong vested interests, and not all countries were convinced. Agravaine seemed to be behind some of it. In this life he had no connection to Arthur and it was unknown if he too had been having dreams of a past life.

As a general rule America seemed to be adopting a wait and see policy although interest was growing. Many people, throughout the world, who had a more luxurious, high end consumer lifestyle, also seemed less enthusiastic as the changes. This, was in a way, expected as if the plans were fully implemented it would result in many changes need to take place to such lifestyles. Many companies who thought they would lose out also opposed the changes.

Gwaine, Arthur and Leon together with their body guards travelled to Brussels twelve months after the first announcement at the BBC. Merlin insisted in going with them. He was worried that it was all going to well Mordred seemed to have disappeared off the radar. 

The group arrived at Brussels to find there was a demonstration taking place. It was large and vocal; Merlin’s magic was telling him something was wrong. He had checked the protection spells before they left the UK but he still wasn’t happy. For a start he knew the spell would work against knifes and arrow but was unsure if it would stop a high powered gun. 

As they arrived at the EU building a shot was fired from the crowd and Gwaine fell to the ground. He had moved behind Arthur as they climbed the steps. The shot had been meant for Arthur. The body guards and police immediately went into action; Arthur and Leon were hurried into the protection of the building. Gwaine’s body was surrounded and the police went into the crowd. 

The body guards had tried to force Merlin to follow the others into the building but he used his magic to stop them and went to Gwaine’s side. As he got there Gwaine was moving, the bullet had hit him but appeared not to have caused too much damage. He was put in an ambulance and taken to a hospital under guard. Merlin was torn. Did he go with Gwaine or stay with the others. In the end he stayed and went to find Arthur and Leon. Gwaine was on his way for treatment but Arthur might still be in danger.

As Merlin allowed himself to be ushered indoors he found Arthur trying to get back to his friends. After the police had checked the area they were taken to the hospital to see Gwaine. The meeting was postponed until another day. When they got to the hospital’s emergency department they could hear Gwaine. With that they all breathed a sigh of relief. The bullet had entered into Gwaine’s back. The doctors couldn’t understand why it was found to be just below the surface of the skin. It should have killed him. Merlin kept quiet but was relieved that his spell had prevented Gwaine from being killed. After he had the bullet removed with local anaesthetic they bandaged him up. He was allowed out the next morning.

With the aid of strong painkillers Gwaine joined the others at the rapidly rearranged meeting, two days later. Hopes appeared high that the E.U would push member states to sign up for the changes. Due to the increased security, the men travelled back the UK as soon as the meeting was over. The gunman was never traced.

Once they were safely back in the UK they went straight to Gwaine’s were his wife was waiting. Gaius was there and checked his wound stating himself happy with it. He said the protection spell had saved Gwaine’s life so they had Merlin to thank. Gwaine and Arthur then went on to tell Merlin off for not going straight into the safety of the building after Gwaine had been shot. Merlin laughed at them. 

“I’m immortal! I was safe, anyway I was shot in World War One and survived.” he looked pleased with himself.

“You didn’t tell us that.” Arthur looked outraged.

“Merlin, my boy you need to be careful if you’re hurt and taken to hospital, I’m not sure what the modern day scans would show. You don’t want to attract attention to yourself. If they found anything strange they might keep you in and investigate.” Gaius sounded concerned.

Arthur went pale “For Christ sake be careful you idiot, we don’t want you kept in for months.”

Merlin changed the subject and them they left the house leaving Gwaine in the care of his wife.


	16. Trip to Durham

Eylan and his team were having real problems with one of the final components of the new hydro system made after finding de Vinci’s drawing. It all looked very promising but without the final part being made more efficiently the system wouldn’t be viable in small flows of water. Becky was back from New Zealand and they were all working flat out. Merlin and Gaius got together and decided they might have the answer. 

The dragon tears. Gaius confirmed that a couple of drops put into the eyes should increase a person’s natural talents. In the past they had been used to make good swordsmen great and had been used to increase healer’s abilities. He saw no reason you it wouldn’t work to make an engineer’s talents increase. So with Eylan’s consent, drops of Aithusa’s tears were carefully put into each of his eyes by Merlin. No immediate reaction occurred but within two days not only had Eylan solved the problem, but he had improved several other parts of the system and production could start. 

The Eylan went on to find several other applications for his newly improved skills over the following years. Whatever he investigated in his area of expertise he was able to make changes to improve them significantly. Neither Merlin nor Gaius could say when or if the effect from the dragons tears would wear off.

Demonstrations both for and against the various changes were seen both in Britain and abroad but were mostly peaceful. One day Gwaine decided travel to the northeast, to look at a factory that he was considering buying. He asked Merlin if he wanted to go and he had agreed, wanting to have a rest from Arthur of the day. Arthur was still trying to control everything he did. Merlin knew he was trying to look after him but it got wearing. 

Gwaine picked him up at seven o’clock wanting to get going early. They set off and were soon headed up the A1 and eating up the 260 mile journey. Gwaine was driving with Merlin beside him. Boris the bodyguard sat in the back and after awhile kept looking behind them.

“Boss I think we’re being followed. The blue Merc.”

“Well there isn’t much I can do until we get on a quieter road, keep an eye on them in the meantime” Gwaine replied.

Merlin looked a Gwaine and whispered so the men in the back couldn’t hear “Do you want me to stop their engine? Trouble is I don’t want to risk an accident everyone is driving so fast.”

Gwaine snorted “I like your style warlock but let’s wait a bit. We can pull off onto a quieter road if they’re still there in a couple of hours. They might just be going the same way.” 

The car was still there as they reach the turning for the A167. “Let’s see if they follow us off, keep an eye on them Boris.” Gwaine indicated and left the A1. The Merc followed them up the slipway.  
Gwaine drove on a couple of miles and then pulled into a smaller road. The car continued to follow them.

“It would be a real shame if their car broke down now wouldn’t it” Gwaine commented.

“Bet we don’t get such luck.” Boris snorted.

“How much?” Gwaine looked at Boris in the mirror. Then turned his head and grinned at Merlin.

Merlin looked back and concentrated, his eyes flashed gold. Boris hadn’t noticed, he was too busy trying to see how many people were in the Merc. Merlin and Gwaine smiled as the Merc seemed to grind to a stop. They lost them from view.

“Well I’m blowed you have the luck of the Devil Sir. What did you spot that I didn’t?”Boris demanded.

“Engine smoking.” Gwaine said calmly. Merlin tried to hide a grin.

“Did you get a look at any of them Boris?” Gwaine asked.

“There were four of them. I should think the driver was about your height didn’t see much of him but the front passenger was thin and had dark hair. Looked youngish. Sorry not much help.”

Gwaine looked at Merlin “Might have been Mordred?”

“Might have”

The men continued on to Durham and the site meeting went well. Gwaine took all the details and planned to look into buying. It fitted the bill and as the area had high unemployment so it also fitted in with the overall plan of giving work and prosperity to an area. Any work force could live locally and housing was cheap. 

They had a good day and set of back home. Boris took the wheel this time, with Gwaine and Merlin sitting in the back seat.

They arrived back in London in good time and they pulled up outside Arthur’s. Morgana had just got out of a car in front. Merlin said goodbye to Gwaine and Boris and walked toward the front door as Morgana approached from the other way. Morgana dropped her handbag and bent to pick it up. As she looked back up she screamed: “Get down.”

She ran and pushed Merlin to the ground. The Blue Merc sped past and a shot rang out, just as Morgana pushed into the surprised young man. Both Gwaine and Boris looked up to see Mordred leaning out of the car window with a gun in his hand. They heard the shot and seeing Merlin and Morgana going down thought one of them had been hit. Both jumped out of the car, Gwaine used his body to cover the two figures on the ground and Boris took a photo of the number plate, using his mobile phone as the car sped off and disappeared.


	17. Morgana is shot

Percy came out of the house followed by Arthur. Gwaine stood up and quickly checked Morgana who was bleeding from a wound over her heart. Gwaine shouted:

“Get an ambulance quick!” Arthur pulled out his phone and called an ambulance.

”I think we are going to lose her” Gwaine’s voice held a hint of panic.  
Merlin had stood up he was ok but had bumped his head on the pavement. “Let me get to her.” Merlin quickly looked at the girl at his feet and pulled from his pocket the bottle of dragons tears. He carefully poured several into the wound. Unbelievably it started to stop bleeding and started to heal before their eyes. Morgana opened her eyes within a couple of minutes.

“It worked” shouted Merlin. “Speak to me Morgana.” Merlin asked the girl at his feet.

“What ha..ppned?” Morgana muttered in a weak voice.

.“Come on get her inside.” Merlin had taken control as no one else seemed to understand what had happened. As the others help Morgana he quickly used his magic to remove the blood from all over the pavement.

As Percy and Boris quickly got Morgana into the safety of the house, then Boris called the police and Percy made sure everyone kept away from the windows in case the car came back.

When the ambulance arrived Arthur apologised for wasting their time, saying he had thought Merlin had been shot but had in fact only hit his head. They quickly checked Merlin over and advised that he should take something for the pain and not sleep for a while. Then asked Arthur to keep an eye on him as he appeared a bit tired, and call them again if he became drowsier or complained of double vision. The paramedics were kept well away from Morgana who was sitting up talking she was shaken and still covered in blood. The police arrived soon after and took statement from them all including Morgana who Gwen had helped to quickly change out of her bloodstained clothes. The photo Boris took showed the number plate, it was the same car that had been following Gwaine’s car earlier that day. Unfortunately the number plates were false. 

After everyone had gone Gaius recommend Morgana to take it easy for a few days but declared she was otherwise ok. He also recommended that she take a course of iron for a few weeks and then get her Hb checked, due to the blood lose, at her doctors just to be sure. Once Morgana got over the shock she had identified Mordred as the person who she had seen pointing the gun out of the car window. The police put out a search for both the car and Mordred who it turned out was Agravaine’s son. The police admitted it would be difficult to charge him as they couldn’t find the ‘stray’ bullet and no one had been badly hurt. They had hopes that they might be able to charge him if they found the gun in his possession.

Arthur ordered increased security including CITV cameras to the outside of his house. But what worried him the most was that the common denominator seemed to be Merlin. Merlin however still insisted he didn’t need security and it took a combined effort of all the friends to get him to agree to take more care, and accept Percy as a body guard if he went out. Morgana was upset that she hadn’t told Arthur of Mordred’s approach to her. But as Arthur agreed there was no reason at the time to suspect he would act as he had.

The episode had completed the healing process between Merlin and Morgana and they now considered themselves to be good friends. Despite the best efforts of the police, neither the car nor gun was ever found. There were no other witnesses to the events which was just as well considering. They all agreed that the opposition seemed to be getting more organised and they would all need to take more care.

When the date came for the trip to California it was decided that Arthur would go with Leon and Elyan. Merlin once more insisted on going. Saying he needed to get the use out of his suits. Gwaine would stay behind to caring on the work in Britain, much to his disgust. They flew over in a scheduled flight, first class off course. It was Merlin’s first experience in a plane as they had travelled via euro link to Europe. He was petrified which made Arthur laugh.  
“You Idiot Merlin, you are happy to fly on a dragon’s back, at least in a plane you are in the warm and dry!”

“That may be true but I trust dragons, these things crash!” He kept his eyes firmly shut during takeoff and landing and held tightly onto Arthur hand. They only got him to board the plane by threatening him that they would leave him behind. Although he did moan all thought the flight that on a dragon he could see more of the countryside as he flew. 

They eventually landed in California and were met by the State Governor. California was interested in the PV usage due to its high levels of sunshine. They were partially interested in the much improved solar tiles that could be used on new builds instead of the panels. The Governor was especially keen on improving California’s position in environmental tables, and in job creation. The meetings went well and progress was made.   
While they were in the states they were asked to visit Colorado, the state that was at present at the top of the environment tables in the USA. After that they flew in a small plane to the east coast to New York to catch an early morning plane back to the UK. In England Morgana was having a dream. Unusual in that it was nearly time for her to get up. She woke up in a panic having dreamt the plane from America was going to crash. She knew from speaking to Arthur they were flying back that day. She tried to get hold of them but was having no luck. So she phoned Gwaine, he was supposed to be collecting them from the airport later.

Once he knew, he also tried to get hold of one of the group, but also had no luck. Gwaine thought of contacting the airline but realised that was crazy no one would believe him. So all the two of them could do was wait for news, unable to do anything else. Gwaine set his phone to warn him if any news of a plane crash was announced.


	18. Plane Crash

Arthur and the others were all tired when they boarded the jumbo back to the UK. Once again they were travelling first class. Merlin tried to suggest that due to their environmental stance they ought to fly economy. The others told him to shut up, they all tried to avoid flying at all, preferring to use internet conferencing but if they must fly they would at least be comfortable. There were eight of them with the body guards and took up all of one corner of the first class area. 

 

They all decided to have a lie down once they had taken off and agreed they would meet up in the bar later. Arthur and Merlin were next to each other. As they approached the end of their journey there was a shudder that went right through the plane. The captain’s voice came over the loudspeaker asking passengers to remain calm but there would be some turbulence as they had engine trouble. The Stewardesses came round to ensure they all had the seat belts on and instruction was given as to emergency routes of escape should they be needed and how to brace.

Merlin looked at Arthur as if to say Dragons are safer. Another judder ripped through the plane. The pilot’s voice was heard once more:  
“We have lost all power on our left wing, we will be making an emergency landing, please remain calm and listen to all instruction carefully.”

Merlin noticed that the plane was tipping severely to one side. Pushing out his magic he could see the effects of the engine failures. Realising that they would not make land unless he did something he acted. Merlin had never attempted to use this much magic before. His eyes went gold as he used his magic to support the wing in the air. He was trying hard to keep the wing level with the one on other side. The plane slowly righted itself. 

In the cockpit the pilots couldn’t understand what was happening. They had already sent out a mayday. They were now heading for Bulford military runway as they knew they wouldn’t make London. It was the only runway long enough before London. Somehow the plane was remaining stable, but as they approached it began to wobble once more. The run way was in sight and they could see all the emergency vehicles.

Merlin meanwhile was sweating; Arthur had been trying to talk to him. He felt the plane stabilise and hearing sounds of stress coming from Merlin guessed he was somehow helping the plane to stay in the air. He couldn’t believe it. Merlin must be using incredible amounts of power. He wondered if the young man would be able to keep it up.

The pilot warned them they were coming into land and to brace themselves. Arthur threw one more glance at Merlin and realised that that young warlock was not moving. The plane touched down and the noise was tremendous, it felt as if the aircraft was sliding along on its belly. As the plane stopped, all the passengers started to head for the emergency chutes. Arthur could see that Merlin wasn’t moving he called to Leon. They quickly removed Merlin’s seatbelt and pulled him from his seat. He was limp and unresponsive. Arthur went down the chute holding on to Merlin, with Leon going first. As they hit the ground Leon helped Arthur with Merlin. 

All around was chaos as the emergency teams arrived. Quickly looking at Merlin, Arthur decided that he didn’t appear injured. The body guards approached and they all moved to one side. They tried to shield Merlin from sight. Remembering what Gaius had said Arthur didn’t want Merlin put in an ambulance unless absolutely necessary. 

Looking at Merlin carefully he saw no signs of injury but Merlin was totally unconscious. Arthur slapped his face gently calling his name. Merlin stirred and mumbled before going still once more, lifting Merlin’s eyelids he was surprised, not to say worried, when he saw they were still shining golden. There was no way he could allow the young man to be seen like this. 

The emergency services were triaging the wounded. As they approached the group Percy told them they were all shaken but ok. They were told to move further away and await instructions. As the rest shielded Merlin, Percy and Arthur held Merlin up and walked him away from the plane. Leon used his mobile and rang Gaius telling him about Merlin. Gaius told them to try to wake the young man and warned them that due to stress he might develop a migraine. Eylan had a pair of eye protectors around his neck, as he had been sleeping before the emergency developed; he took them off and put them over Merlin’s eyes.

They managed to rouse Merlin just enough to fool the busy emergency teams. Then they walked him to a nearby hanger to await the next phase of the rescue. Arthur spoke to one of the police who were everywhere by now. He managed to talk them into letting him phone and hire a minibus so he and the others could get back to London. They reluctantly agreed it at least got some of the passengers out of their way. Arthur signed a disclaimer and promised that everyone would make themselves available at a later date if needed. Then he rang Gwaine to tell him the news and ask him to meet them with Gaius, so Merlin could be checked over as soon as possible. Gwaine explained he was ready to come and told Arthur about Morgana’s dream.

The minibus soon arrived from the nearby town of Salisbury and they managed to get Merlin inside without anyone noticing his condition. Gaius and Gwaine had left London and were travelling towards them, they arranged to meet up in a hotel in Basingstoke.

Arthur looked at Merlin’s eyes, they had returned to their normal blue. Shaking Merlin once more he called his name:

“Merlin, wake up damn you, come on open your eyes.” he was getting really worried.

“M tired” the voice was so quiet he nearly missed it.

“I know you’re tired but open your eyes for me” Arthur pleaded.

Merlin’s eyes opened to a small slit.

“Do you hurt anywhere?” Arthur asked.

“no, m td” Arthur gave up and let the young man sleep.

As soon as they pulled up in the hotel car park Leon went in and booked a room.  
Elyan diverted the hotel staff by talking about the plane crash, while Percy carried Merlin past and up the stairs into the room. He laid Merlin down carefully on the bed. Arthur and Leon stayed with him while the others went to get something to eat in the restaurant downstairs. They hadn’t been there long when a very worried Gaius and Gwaine arrived. Leon went and joined the others downstairs while Gaius started to examine Merlin.

He asked Arthur what had happened and looked at the blond man with amazement when he said that he thought Merlin had saved the plane and all on board.

“Could he have done it?” Gwaine asked in disbelief.  
“Well it does sound likely, but the magic needed would be colossal. If he did and I see no reason to suggest he didn’t, I suspect he will sleep for a long time. He has no other injuries I can see accept for bruises from the seat belt, but then I expect you all have those. It is a bit worrying that he didn’t have his head down as the plane crashed, but from what you say it was fairly smooth all things considering.” Gaius stood and looked down at the young man who had been in his charge all those years ago.

“I think the best thing we could do is get him back to London and let him rest.”  
Gwaine looked up at Arthur. “I drove the limo, we could easily take him back in that one of us could hold him.”

“OK, let’s do that then. We four can go back in the limo with Percy driving, the rest can follow in the minibus. We all need to get something to eat and drink first. We can leave in an hour. You’re sure he doesn’t need a hospital Gaius?”

“No I think best not Sire”

Arthur took Gaius down to get a drink and something to eat leaving Merlin in Gwaine’s care. Just over an hour later they were on their way home.


	19. Merlin weakens

Once back they settled Merlin into bed where he slept almost solidly for five days. When he did wake up Arthur asked him what he had done in the plane. Merlin admitted he had used his magic to help keep it in the air.

“You bloody fool, what did you think you were doing?”  
“Saving people’s lives, we would have gone down in the sea otherwise” Merlin answered wearily.

“You nearly killed yourself.” Arthur retorted.

“Well I would have died anyway if we had landed in the sea.” having no answer to that Arthur said no more.

It wasn’t for about a month before Merlin was back to his anything like his normal. But he didn’t mind he had saved not only Arthur but all on board the plane.

The accident investigation team discovered that the plane’s engines and landing gear had been sabotaged to fail over the sea. Again Mordred was thought to be involved, but there was no proof. It was presumed by the investigators that the targets were Arthur and his team. Arthur once more worried that Merlin was the main target. Although as the warlock pointed out he hadn’t been the target when the attempt was made on Arthur or when Gwaine had been shot. Both Agravaine and Mordred had disappeared without trace. Despite several investigations and searches they could not be traced.  
The pilot was praised for getting the plane back and saving the lives on board. Even though he maintained he had no idea how the plane got back. For the rest of his life he put it down to divine intervention, knowing full well it as nothing he had done. Although there had been several minor injuries, everyone felt very lucky to have survived the ordeal.

From that point forward, despite the environmental concerns, from that time forward the S.T.E.C. team flew small private planes if they travel to reduce the risk to others. But it was rare for them to travel by air, using computer conferencing as much as they could. This was now easier as they were well known throughout the world. 

The pace of change was moving faster and faster, they had exceeded all their expectations and Arthur felt he could now slow down a bit. He had recently met a young lady and had fallen in love. Merlin liked her very much and thought it nice that he could share his life with someone. Although she wasn’t a member of the reincarnated group he name was Guinevere. To spare confusion with Gwen, Arthur and the others always called her by her full name.

As the tide was changing, for the first time in decades the pollution and effects on the ozone layer slowed. It was recognised that what Arthur had achieved was truly historic, he was awarded the Nobel Prize for services to humanity. He accepted it but insisted that without all the people who helped him and had faith, in what he was trying to achieve, he couldn’t have done it. There was still some way to go but the balance was being restored to the planet. Some of the damage couldn’t be reversed but at least the pace of change had slowed significantly.

This was bought a step forward as the newly developed electric vehicles came onto the market. The countries power was now generated by a couple of power stations but all the smaller systems made the use of this form of transport safe and emission free as well as practical. Arthur went on to campaign for an internationally funded disaster organisation that would be ready at a moment’s notice to attend any natural disaster worldwide. Unlike the present system he advocated that stores should be ready for insistent issue including habitation, food and water and medication. To be funded by all nations dependant on ability, and staffed by people drawn from all nations. And that a percentage from each countries present Forces budgets, be used in a move away from the present system, where he and other like minded people, felt it was time to move away from Armies to fight wars to Armies to protect the world’s most needy. Controversially raising the question that each country has the right to run its affairs in a manner that meets its citizen’s needs, and not to meet other counties expectations of what should happen. Even the ideal of world peace was becoming nearer to reality.

Arthur had already purchased the land in Somerset that surrounded the old site of Camelot, and had decided to move there and build a house and stables. Merlin talked him into giving the stash of gold still hidden there to the British Museum. They couldn’t just ‘find’ it. So Merlin used his magic to move it so it rested against a piece of the foundation of the castle still present underground. Arthur built his house, and when building the stable block, ‘discovered’ the horde. An archaeological dig was commissioned and the world was amazed at the find. Arthur asked that the horde be dedicated to King Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table and the Warlock Merlin. This was agreed. He was allowed to keep one piece and chose a silver goblet; it had a dent in the side. Arthur remembered putting the dent in it, centuries before when throwing it at his ‘idiot of a manservant’. The goblet became his most cherished possession.

After Merlin used his Magic to rebury the treasure he started to get more and more tired. Arthur became worried about him, but Gaius could find nothing to explain it. Finally with his condition getting more serious and he was so tired he was staying indoors, either in bed or lying on the sofa in Arthurs lounge. Arthur suggested to Gaius that they sort help from a conventional doctor and took the risk on them discovering his special powers. Gaius reluctantly agreed, but when they asked Merlin admitted his magic was fading and nothing could be done. He said he had known since the plane crash that his long life was coming to an end. 

Arthur and the others in the reincarnated group were distressed at the change in Merlin. It was Morgana, who had become very close to Merlin, who confirmed what Merlin had said by saying she was also losing her sense of his magic, something she had always felt was fading away. He was dying, without magic he could not live, he was magic. 

There were many tears but Merlin was happy. He would not live to see any of his friends die for the second time. He felt he had lived to long and seen too much. Morgana’s dreams stopped and without Merlin, magic would fade from the world, leaving only the dragons to remember a time when magic was present everywhere. 

It was three months later when Arthur and Gwaine were spending some time at their friends bedside, when Merlin collapsed and they realised his time had come. Merlin was even paler than normal and had sheen of sweat over his forehead. At Arthur’s request Gwen phoned their friends asking them to come to the house. Arthur reached across to Merlin and went to pick him up into his arms.

“No leave me” the Warlock whispered.

Gwaine sat forward at the other side of the bed. “We need to look at you mate, get you sorted “

“There’s no sorting to be done Gwaine, this is it” a quiet voice replied.

“NO! I won’t allow it, you’re immortal you can’t die” Arthurs voice broke, he realised that there was nothing they could do.

“At last my time has come; I have lived far too long.” Merlin paused for breath. “The balance has been restored; I am no longer needed, from now on you will succeed without Me.” he led back into his pillows. Gaius was called, but he agreed with Merlin there was nothing to be done.

The others quickly arrived and spoke to Merlin, but as Merlin became more drowsy sobs could be heard all around, none of the group were afraid to be seen crying for their friend.

Opening his eyes he looked at the two men by his side: “My strength and courage, finish what you’ve started, Once I have drawn by last breathe, I have a request for you both.” his voice was very quiet but strangely calm.

 

“Anything” two voices said in unison.

“Stay friends always please all of you, take my body, on horseback, not in one of the polluting things you all use now, and place it in the Great Dragons cave in the spot the gold once lay, leave my spell book and the bottle Aithusa’s tears were kept in next to my body. And put the neckerchief mother made around my neck.” Merlin then looked up at Morgana who was stood with the others.

“Morgana please, use the last of you magic to seal the spot so it is never found. Once I die, magic will fade from the land forever.”

“I will” was the simple reply from his friend and old adversary.

“Once I am set to rest, the magic will settle deep in the core of the earth and no longer available for man to use. Only the dragons in China will remain and they will be hidden from mans view forever more.”

“Don’t mourn me, I never wanted to outlive any of you, I go now, happy to have been your friend once more.”

Merlin looked round at all his friends, and then holding the hands of his two greatest friends he spoke to them for the last time “I love you all, please look after each other.”  
Then the large eyes seemed to be drawn to something at the foot of the bed, a smile spread across his face, as the others looked to see what their friend was smiling at, they could just make out the ghostly form of a familiar young lady, Merlin whispered “Freya you’ve come for me”. With that he closed his eyes for the last time. Then oldest man ever to have live, ever to have been was no more.

“I’ll love you always dear brother.” Arthur whispered.

“He always said they would find each other.” Gaius tearful voice could just be heard over the sobs of the friends. 

Miles away in China Aithusa felt her friend and the last dragonlord die; she roared into the air in grief and was comforted by her family. From that time forth one female in each generation of her line, was born with the stockier build of their ancestor and had wings. She would past down tales of a young man called:  
MERLIN  
EPILOGUE  
Merlin’s body was watched overnight by Arthur and Gwaine, who never left his side; they prepared him for his last journey. Dressing him in the set of clothes he had kept from his Camelot days. Lastly the put a neckerchief his mother had made him around his neck as he requested.

In the morning they wrapped him in a cloth of Camelot red, before taking the body by horse to his final resting place. Arthur and Gwaine took in turns to hold his body allowing no one else to help them. When they camped overnight the knights took in turns to watch over the body.

When they arrived at the cave Merlin was placed as he requested, leaving him laying on Camelot red, his old bag by his side complete with his spell book and the bottle containing the remainder of Aithusa’s tears. Gaius placed a wild strawberry in Merlin’s now still hands. Arthur looked once more at the face of the man that had meant so much to him before saying:

“This as the bravest most loyal man that ever lived, and we will remember our brother always.” He kissed the coin now round his neck and turned and went to leave the cave. The others paid their last respects and as they did a blue light, just the same as has helped Arthur century’s before, rose from the body and then disappeared into the rocks below. There was a flash of light and Merlin’s body turned to stone. Looking like one of the stone effigies on the tombs of great kings. A fitting end to what had been an amazing life.

They all turned and left. As the last person left the cave Morgana said one last spell and the cave was sealed and hidden forever. As she said the spell she felt the last ruminants’ of magic leave her body. They all grieved for their friend, but knowing he had got his dearest wish, not to watch them all die before him, gave them some comfort. Arthur and Gwaine spent many hours talking about the role he had played in their lives. It seemed cruel to them that he had lived for so long, but had spent but a fraction of that time with them.

The pair travelled to the Guangxi region of China, now a protected region, to see if they could find Aithusa and her family so they could tell her the news. Gaius had told them she would know when the last Dragonlord had died, but they felt they should try. Despite their best efforts they didn’t see any sign of her. They were pleased to have made the trip however, it made them realise why Merlin had spent so much of his life there, and why he called it home for so long, It was the most beautiful landscape and untouched by mankind. 

When Arthur got back to England he lived in his new home and called it New Camelot. He has two sons with his wife Guinevere and his family enjoyed their simple life. Arthur wrote a book of his memories from both life times; he included all that Merlin had told him of his long life alone. Arthur would never forgot his friend, and went at least once a week and stood at the hidden cave entrance and spoke the brother that had played such an important part in both of his lives. His memoirs were to be passed down from one generation to the next and never leave the family. 

Gwaine was the first of the others to move to Somerset. He bought an old house near Glastonbury Tor. He had kept the de Vinci book since Merlin’s death, and decided to let the British museum have it as well. He claimed to have discovered it in the attic in a sealed box. It was carbon dated due to the condition, as no one believed it was original. The Italians wanted it back saying to be their property but an inscription in the front of the book clearly in Leonardo’s writing said:  
To my English friend, Merlin Emrys, for his enjoyment. Leonardo De Vinci 

So it was kept in London and was called ‘The Emrys Collection of De Vinci’s works.’ 

Gradually all the group moved to the area. Morgana was the last one to do so. She moved after her marriage to Cenred, who did not appear to be the reincarnation from Arthurian times but a coincidence. The reincarnated group continued to restore and maintain the worlds balance leaving it safe for generations to follow. Until one by one they died. Gaius, not surprisingly was the first, dying three years after Merlin. Each of the group choose to have their ashes scattered on the patch of ground, where the entrance to the cave was hidden. If anyone could have seen inside, they would have observed as each one died and their remains scattered a crypt in stone with their effigy formed . Until when the last one died the round table was together once more, forever. When Arthur passed on Excalibur appeared and led on the chest of the king. Merlin’s coin what he had worn so many years disappeared when Arthur died and was never seen again, but deep underground on the stone effigy of Merlin, a stone replica appeared around Merlin’s neck.  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who followed the whole journey. Sorry for the end but it had to be.


End file.
